Caelum
by Jarnsidha
Summary: Gloriosa ciudad cuna de las actuales civilizaciones. La caída, toma y recuperación de esta a dejado a sus habitantes débiles contra invasores, será capaz su reina de protegerlos? Un antiguo vampiro despierta y pone en jaque toda la organización política actual, deberá ser prudente la reina si quiere sobrevivir.
1. El despertar

Hacia bastante que no escribia, tenia tiempo tratando de escribir algo de vampiros y bueno, aqui el resultado.

Hay muchas partes donde cambia la escena a otra de manera brusca, amo hacer eso.

Esta historia esta basada en los clanes de la mascarada y he utilizado varias mitologias para su desarrollo.

La he colocado en clasificacion M por el vocabulario y escenas que mas adelante se desarrollen, tal vez hasta algo de lemon.

Sin mas, espero que disfruten la lectura

El despertar

Caelum, gloriosa ciudadela alzada entre peñascos, imponentes murallas que delataban una época dorada en algunos ayeres, durmientes e impenetrables cubiertas entre musgos y malezas.

Pocas veces se ven guardias patrullando sus murallas, las torres siempre encendidas pero solitarias. Vigilantes silenciosos, mudos, invisibles o simplemente inexistentes.

Pocos son los edificios que se alzan sobre la muralla dejándose ver al mundo exterior.

A la orilla y a lo lejos se logra apreciar el imponente castillo negro, Tenebris, aquel nombre que en cualquier libro de historia sale mas de una vez, protagonista de varios de los momentos más importantes de nuestra era, testigo de los hechos fundamentales para nuestra actual existencia.

Hace ya un par de centenios perdió su gloria, con la muerte de su último protector, no obstante sigue siendo temida, sobre todo en el último centenio, su Matrem Shizuru, la reina, la proclamada madre de las brujas; desde que ascendió supo ganar posición entre las demás ciudadelas, aliados suficientes para evitar un posible ataque directo por un tiempo.

La natalidad de las brujas decayó en el último medio siglo, sumando su exterminio por parte de las demás ciudadelas, el mayor grupo se concentró en Caelum, siendo acogidas por la antigua Matrem Arwen, madre de la actual gobernante.

El rumor de un posible ataque por parte de los Toreador del Oeste, hijos de la ciudadela Pulchritudem, liderados por Reito, cuarto sucesor de la casa Zabath crecía día con día.

Aun con sus extensas conexiones y favores en deuda hacia ella, no era suficiente para que otra ciudadela se arriesgara el cuello por ellos y en caso de hacerlo, sería casi seguro una reclamo de la ciudad después de ello.

Un momento crucial donde cualquier jugada será la definitiva, momento donde aquel extraño y prometedor descubrimiento debía salir a flote y ser lo que Gaia desee con su destino.

Pasillo tras pasillo, luces muertas desde hace décadas, olvidadas con el tiempo, algo muy común por los corredores del castillo, siendo el polvo testigo y protector de aquella antigua gloria. Desde hace años que nadie se molesta en limpiar aquellos pasillos in-usados por décadas, el trabajo se a intensificado por la disminución del personal.

El corazón del castillo, la sala del trono, lugar que sigue inmaculado, latiendo con aquella misma intensidad de antaño, pero en esta ocasión vacío, los deberes de la Matrem han sido cancelados a demanda de ella, hacía ya varias semanas que la joven Matrem consumía su tiempo en la antigua biblioteca.

El dormir se volvió algo extraño, la Matrem ausente y con un posible ataque en las puertas de la ciudadela habían provocado la angustia algo cotidiano y en ascensión.

Las brujas eran regidas como una colmena, todo alrededor de su reina. La única general que quedaba hacia los preparativos necesarios para la batalla, pero sin la atención de su reina, la inquietud de las obreras era más que inminente.

-Shizuru.. Por el amor de Gaia, dime que tienes algo planeado- Susurraba para si misma la joven pelinaranja. Un largo suspiro dejó escapar antes de volver a sus labores de comandar al improvisado ejército.

La mayor parte del ejército eran nuevos reclutas, sin experiencia alguna en combate, pero con el amor suficiente a su reina como para morir por ella. Ese era su trabajo actual, evitar que mueran tan rápido. Era innegable que muchos morirían.

En el centro de la ciudadela una imponente y ancha capilla, una cúpula obscurecida por el paso del tiempo.

Detalles góticos a juego de la ciudadela adornan el recinto.

De una sola planta y altísimo techo, en su centro una explanada con un altar, usado frecuentemente para la recitación de las noticias y las doctrinas de las sabias llamadas Elder a los pequeños vástagos de la ciudadela.

Una enorme congregación cada vez más grande e inquieta en la capilla, hacia voz de dudas y miedos. Desde el alba las tierras pertenecientes a Caelum fueron violadas, el invasor se encontraba a pocos días de la ciudadela.

Los exploradores habían regresado advirtiendo, los Toreador al fin habían hecho su jugada y era un ataque directo.

El general movilizó el ejército en la ciudad, por su número su única opción será amurallarse dentro de la ciudadela y resistir. Una petición de ayuda urgente hacia Filia, ciudad capital de los Lycans salió hacia ya un par de horas, si aceptaban ayudarlos, tardarian minimo una semana en llegar a la ciudad. Resistir era todo lo que podían.

La reina, su Matrem estaba al tanto de las circunstancias, pero aun así no desistió de lo que sea que estuviese buscando en la biblioteca. Sus órdenes solo fueron proteger la ciudad.

-Maldito traidor- Un largo y amargo trago a su copa, hace ya varios días que había cambiado su habitual té por los mejores vinos de su reserva, ni loca permitiría gozar al maldito traidor de su reserva de vinos. Estos le ayudaba más a conseguir un poco de calma en toda la calamidad presente para poder leer correctamente los libros en su escritorio.

El silencio fue violado por el rechinido de su silla recorriendo hacia atrás, debía tomar un descanso, su mente estaba flaqueando.

Dirigió su ser a la ventana principal de la vasta biblioteca, sentó su trasero real en el marco de la ventana.

Caelum, su ciudad; tan llena de historias, magias, leyes, libertades, traición, codicia… Asesinatos…

Hacía tiempo que las brujas se habían logrado liberar de la opresión de los Malkavians, 5 generaciones para ser precisos.

Desde la muerte de Aztro las Matrem habían sido tratadas como putas.

El líder en turno Malkavian venía para violarlas y estas engendraran sus hijos. Para así la línea de sucesión fuese "fiel" y el resto siguiera bajo el dominio de ellos.

Mi padre fue un humano hechicero, el último de un ancestral clan, que según viene desde el mismísimo Aztro, razón por la cual mi madre lo eligió.

Todos nuestros libros de historia están plagados con las hazañas de ese enigmático emperador, el último del clan Kruger, el último Ventrue puro que se sentó en lo que ahora es mi trono.

Jamás quise unir alianzas con otras ciuadelas, mi mano sería lo que pidiesen y con ella la libertad de mi pueblo.

Si hemos de caer, caeremos libres como los últimos herederos de Caelum.

3 lunas después

Reposo mi frente contra el gélido cristal, la ciudad está viva, en agetreo constante por los preparativos para el ascendió del cual seremos víctimas.

Mis ojos se posan sobre la cúpula central, nostalgias de ayeres infantiles en las instrucciones catedraticas. La educación básica es gratuita y obligatoria, todos los infantes de todas las clases sociales asisten hasta los 15 años juntos sin distinción alguna.

Solía comenzar pelear y revueltas, nunca me castigaron por ser la heredera, pero aun asi las pocas reprendas las añoro ahora con melancolía, ¿Qué será ahora de mi pueblo? ¿Volveremos a la gloria que solo se menciona en libros y leyendas?

Yo deseaba tanto ser esa salvadora de mi ciudad, volver a su antigua gloria e incluso superarla, que mi nombre fuera recordado como el fénix de las brujas, el fénix que les trajo brillo y gloria… Pero el destino es una perra y por más que adquirí favores diplomáticos con medio maldito mundo, al parecer ninguno tan grande como para que interceran por mi ciudad o nos ayuden con siquiera un escuadrón de infantería.

-Mi sangre prevalecerá en el corazón de la ciudad- Última frase de Aztro antes de arder en la hoguera, a medio día.

Deberé ir pensando en alguna lo suficientemente épica para también ser recordada, ese maldito traidor no le daré el placer de… -Ara…- Me levanté de inmediato, casi corriendo hacia el estante principal de mi abuela, había un libro en específico… Si acaso, mi última jugada.

Una Elder, la Elder Sanada, segunda en jerarquía entre las elder, salió finalmente con la multitud, poco era lo que podía para apaciguar el miedo de sus ciudadanos, poco a poco logró tranquilizar un poco la situación con cánticos a Gaia.

-Hermanas, hermanos… Hijos de Gaia, de Caelum… Sean fuertes, tiempos difíciles están en nuestras puertas, debemos apoyar a nuestro ejército, todas las personas saludables que no se han unido al ejercicio deberán reportarse en las canteras, debemos reforzar la ciudad-

No podían hacer mucho más, huir no era una opción muy fiable, las brujas eran perseguidas fuera de las murallas, usadas como esclavas y putas por los vampiros.

Antes de la caída del imperio, solo la familia real y poca aristocracia con mucho poder, podían desposar a las brujas. Al caer, fueron las primeras en ser ultrajadas.

Actualmente se les sigue considerando un objeto de lujo, sus hijos híbridos son sumamente cotizados, por sus propiedades heredadas por sus progenitores.

9 días de asedio diarios, comenzados al anochecer, las murallas apenas resistían, las bajas del ejército no habían sido muchas pero el cansancio era notable, una toma de la ciudad era prácticamente inminente, la pregunta era cuando. La ruptura en las murallas marcaría el fin del reinado de las brujas.

Cómo podían los ciudadanos trataban de reforzar las murallas, tirando edificios abandonados para usar las rocas, ensanchando las defensas.

En las torres, las brujas con magia de mayor alcance tenían la preferencia de ser suministradas, era lo único que detenía la caballería pesada del ejército enemigo.

-Todo soldado que no tenga un largo alcance ayude a la solidificación del muro!- ordenaba la angustiada general. Comandaba lo mejor posible para que su pueblo resistiera lo más posible, una evacuación de la ciudadela era lo más pertinente, pero su Matrem hacía días que no se le había visto y era la única que tenía el acceso a las rutas de escape de la ciudadela.

Habían sido varias veces que trato de hablar con ella, dejando el frente por ir a aquélla biblioteca, tratando de convencerle que diera aunque fuese unas palabras de aliento para levantar la moral de su ejército que con tanto trabajo defendía a capa y espada el legado de las brujas.

No lograrían durar mucho, caerían pero lo harían de pie.

Una gran bocanada antes del gran discurso -Solados! compañeros! Jamás había estado tan orgullosa de combatir al lado de alguien, hoy no es un día de lamentaciones, es un día de orgullo para nosotros, tal vez la gran mayoría no viva después de este día, pero nuestro legado les aseguro que será recordado por siempre! El cómo un puñado de no más de…- fue interrumpida, una explosión, la caída del muro -Disparen! Que no caiga el muro!-

Pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano, la ruptura del muro fue inevitable, el enemigo entró sin mucha resistencia, las puertas principales fueron tomadas, su apertura solo volvió a recalcar la caída de la ciudad.

El desfile invasor por el camino principal desde la entrada al castillo no se hizo esperar mucho en aparecer.

Gallardos presuntuosos entrando en una armoniosa sincronía, desde la infantería hasta la caballería, con el carruaje "real" del conquistador al fondo, no quedaba más que observar y rogar por su existencia.

El carruaje se detuvo a las puertas del castillo. El galante conquistador descendió entrando al castillo, altanero como él mismo.

La Matrem fue encadenada y obligada a caminar desde el castillo a la cúpula religiosa en el centro de la ciudadela. Una decapitación, predominaba en la mente de las brujas.

Su era llegaba a su fin y serian testigos de ello.

Obediente y sumisa la reina acataba todo, esperanza era lo último que tendría, risas y burlas por parte del toreador no se hicieron esperar.

-Hoy moriras, tus brujas y ciudad me pertenecen- Sentado en un trono improvisado, a primera fila del espectáculo

Un enojo arrogante como aquel niño que su rabieta no obtuvo la atención deseada apoderó del conquistador. -Bruja… ¿Acaso has aceptado ya tu muerte?-

La respuesta deseada nunca llegó.

Su asiento dejó, eliminando distancia con la joven bruja y próxima víctima. Su espada dejó el cobijo de su funda, el reflejo de su víctima en ella brillaba como la lujuria hacia la muerte por su portador.

El filo del metal había hecho un hilo rojo en la blanca piel de quien sería asesinada ahí.

-Últimas palabras bruja-

-Nati sunt tenebrosa voluntas tua, Aztro magna resurrectionis!- El conquistador muy tarde se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras eran un hechizo, al querer decapitarle la bruja esquivo, parándose sobre el altar, mirando hacia él de manera altiva, esos amenazadores ojos sangre lo miraban como alguien a punto de aplastar una cucaracha, algo desconcertante para la situación en la que su pueblo estaba, "loca" es lo que pensó.

12 campanadas de la torre principal del castillo sonaron, 12 campanadas que ninguna generación presente había escuchado antes esa cantidad, cada número de campanadas tenía un significado especial, el 12 solo en ciudadelas de Malkavian y Toreador sonaban, no en ciudadela de brujas.

-¿Me has aceptado como esposo? Yo jamás desposaría a una bruja!- Su intento de burla

Una sonrisa sátira fue la única respuesta.

Algo iba mal… ¿Está tan loca que inició la auto destrucción de su ciudad?...

-¡Morirás de cualquier manera vieja reina!- Alzó en ataque contra ella

Un resonante y vehemente aullido invadió el lugar deteniendo nuevamente el asesinato de aquella bruja.

De los techos, vigorosas sombras descendieron, aquellas taciturnas sombras que solo se limitaban a observar entrando en juego, un inesperado acontecimiento de aquellos juraron no entrometerse.

-Malditas ratas, su palabra no vale nada!- Iracundo vociferó el conquistador.

Desmesurada criatura cuadrúpeda, enderezo su dorso caminando en 2 pies en dirección del conquistador a su vez su transformación terminaba dejando ver aquel anciano pero aún gallardo hombre que en su mejor tiempo fue un dios de la guerra.

-Nuestra palabra sigue teniendo valor, pero esa Matrem ya no es la reina- Recias palabras para el escucha de todos los presentes. -Debes viajar hasta Malkavius, llevando la noticia- Señaló al techo de la cúpula

Parte del techo se había desprendido, un ataúd de metal sostenido por telarañas de cadenas se meneaba sobre ellos.

-Tiene el símbolo del bastón sobre el nudo Perenne y eso es más que motivo suficiente para que nuestro pueblo se entrometa- Vociferó ericundo.

El antes agalludo conquistador no tardó mucho en darse cuenta en la emboscada que se encontraba, su ejército rodeado, en el centro sin muchas barreras relativas.

Tal vez con un fuerte y podría ser la situación diferente, pero ahora solo quedaba regresar, la retirada con la cola entre las patas. Pero aquella humillación la haría pagar, por el momento debía ir por refuerzos, nadie ni un maldito viejo vampiro le quitaria lo que por años planeo hacerlo suyo. Aquel maldito vampiro, aquel que pagaba por su protección lo escucharía. Nadie hería tanto el orgullo de un Toreador y vivía para contarlo.

Después de la retirada del ejército, la Matrem quiso acercarse a su "invocación", pero le fue denegado el acceso al ataúd, solo pudo observar como aquellas bestias con pelos bajaban aquella caja metálica que le había salvado el cuello.

Aquel destructor de su ciudad se marchó sin mucha oposición.

Era más que obvio que aquel ataúd pertenecía a uno de los ancestros y el que despertara y viera su ciudadela destruida, no le sería muy grato.

-Bruja!- Gritó el viejo lobo alfa, exigiendo su presencia a su lado.

Sin mucha alegría y sin más opciones obedeció sin rechistar.

La observó detenidamente, tratando de leerla -¿Quién es?-

-No lo se, solo se que es del linaje de Aztro, lo único que encontré fue "el hijo aztroniano duerme en el corazón de la ciudad"-

Acarició con sus firmes manos la tapa, aquellos gruesos dedos dignos de un guerrero. La volvió a mirar vehemente a los ojos, buscando la mas minima mentira en sus ojos.

-Compruebalo por ti mismo y ábrelo de una vez- Comprendió que la mentira era lo que buscaba el viejo lobo

Aquel momento sería histórico, si el ataúd estaba vacío, las brujas perecerán por el error de su Matrem, pero si estaba en lo cierto, cambiaría el balance de poder, aquellos una vez traidores no se harían mucho de esperar para hacer sus telarañas nuevamente.

Con ayuda de 3 de su manada removieron finalmente la parte superior del ataúd, el bastón característico de los ventrue con el nudo Perenne estaba por toda la superficie.

Trato nuevamente de acercarse al ser removido la tapa, su paso fue obstruido por parte de la jauría -Bestia, déjame pasar-

-De que año es?-

Le fue permitido acercarse a observar al dueño del ataúd -No había información, por la simbología parecía ser uno de los primeros hijos- En verdad no se lo esperaba, un viejo era lo que esperaba

El alfa lobuno tomó el cuerpo dentro del ataúd con sumo cuidado, a la vez que lo envolvía con una gabardina. El castillo era su próxima parada. Seguido detrás de la Matrem y el resto, la gran mayoría confundidos sin saber qué significaba todo eso.

Hacía ya 3 días desde la apertura del ataúd, donde el alfa lobuno entró por la puerta principal del palacio, recorrió el pasillo hasta el trono con el Ventrue inconsciente en sus brazos, lo colocó en el trono por el cual Matrems por generaciones se habían sentado, cuando originalmente era de aquellos amos que liberaron al pueblo Lycan.

La gabardina cubrió el cuerpo desnudo solo por un par de horas, las brujas se encargaron de confeccionar una costura a medida, una larga túnica obscura, sencilla, más que con el símbolo del bastón sobre el nudo Perenne, cada miembro de la nobleza escogía su escudo propio o era heredado, agregarle algo extra sería una falta de respeto.

Todos tomaron lugar en los pasillos, pendientes de cualquier acontecimiento, expectantes a aquello que solo habían escuchado en cuentos, pasados por generaciones y leído en aquellos antiguos libros de historia que se les fue inculcado desde la niñez.

La mitad de la población de Caelum no era originaria de la ciudad, distintas tribus buscaron cobijo en sus murallas hace ya décadas y eran las más confundidas ante aquellos acontecimientos, algunos nativos y lycans dieron una muy breve y pobre explicación, realmente nadie sabía exactamente qué pasaba.

Esto era un desequilibrio político enorme, los Lycans ahora protegerían nuevamente Caelum con su vida, un enorme ejército lobuno se dirigía en estos instantes a la ciudadela.

No sabían con exactitud como reaccionarian los Malkavians cuando el cobarde Toreador fuera con la noticia, pero lo que sí estaban seguros era en la reacción de los seguidores de Seth, aquellos vástagos de la traición que eliminaron a los puros hace ya más de un milenio fragmentando y destruyendo así al imperio Caeltico y ahora aquello que tanto les costó eliminar habia renacido y de la rama principal de aquel emperador liberador. Se movilizarán, eso era seguro.

Donnovan, el viejo alfa lobuno, estaba extasiado, aquellos cuentos para dormir que su padre y abuelo una vez le contaron, aquellas historias de batallas, de honor, de lealtad… y fracaso… Estaban pasando frente a sus ojos, él podría redimir la falla de su ancestro al no haber podido proteger a su amo, él podría borrar esa mancha de vergüenza qué ajetreo a su pueblo por más de un milenio.

Lo primero que hizo fue mandar varios mensajeros a las manadas principales.

Los lycans habían proliferado, de ser un puñado de no más de 40 individuos, ya se contaban por miles, su territorio era enorme y estaba dividido en 12 clanes que vivían que pequeños pueblos esparcidos y obedeciendo al alfa de su clan perteneciente, de cuales los 12 alfas procedían de la misma familia, primos muy lejanos, pero familia.

Eran 2 veces al año que los 12 clanes se juntaban para celebrar los equinoccios, honrando a Gaia, la madre tierra, Eweca la luna roja y Palala la luna blanca.

Los acompañantes que había traído como espectadores de la caída de las brujas se habían vuelto patrulleros de la ciudadela, cuidando a sus alrededores, cuidando que ningún ser no deseado pasará a la ciudad. Pero él, justamente él no se movería de allí, permanecería al lado de su nueva señora para protegerla hasta el final, no permitiría que ese regalo de Gaia le fuera arrebatado.

Poco a poco iban llegando más lycans a la ciudadela, algunos solos, otros con solo sus familias directas, otros más en pequeñas y grandes caravanas, todos dirigiéndose al palacio el cual la multitud abarcaba la explanada del palacio junto con sus jardines, aquella ciudadela de brujas ahora era una ciudadela de lycans.

Las puertas principales del palacio permanecieron abiertas de par en par, pero las puertas al trono cerradas, solo los alfas, sus familias, los elders lycans y brujas y demás aristocracia de estas dos razas estaban en la sala del trono expectantes al despertar, no había ni un solo filtro de luz, pero todos ahí veían a la perfección en aquel manto obscuro.

La joven durmiente seguía en su profundo sueño sentada en el trono, su espalda recargada en el respaldo, su cabeza ladeada, pareciera que en cualquier momento abriria sus ojos.

A sus pies acostado en su forma antropomórfica estaba Donnovan, el alfa principal en su forma más poderosa, haciendo guardia del sueño de su señora, no permitía que nadie se le acercara, aun a los Elder de su propia raza les marcó distancia, no confiaría en nadie y menos estando su señora en tal estado tan indefenso.

Fue al sexto día que un Elder Malkavian con un pequeño séquito arribaron a la ciudadela, alterados y confusos llegaron hasta la sala del trono, por más loca que era su naturaleza, su instinto les mantenia en un estado de total alerta, rodeados del más grande grupo de Lycans que hayan visto, fue todo un martirio llegar hasta la sala del trono incrédulos por la noticia.

Fue tal su sorpresa al ver a la durmiente en el trono, ellos tenían las antiguas memorias, pasadas de generación en generación de aquella época dorada, el solo verla pudieron ver a Aztro cuando no era más que uno de los herederos de su padre. El vivo rostro de aquel legendario y último puro Ventrue posaba en aquel femino cuerpo de parecer no más de 16 años humanos.

Como los otros Elders ahí presentes trataron de acercarse lo más posible a ella, pero fueron frenados por el viejo Donnovan que les ordeno si ya habían confirmado aquello se retiraran de ahí inmediatamente.

Los Malkavian no habían traicionado a Aztro, pero su no participación en aquella revuelta siempre fue cuestionada por los lycans, por lo tanto Donnovan no estaba para nada tranquilo con su presencia ahí.

El ejército Lycan no debería tardar más que un par de días en estar completo en la ciudadela, tiempo suficiente para el arribo de la aristocracia Malkavian y su loco líder, ya con la confirmación de aquellos Elder era más que obvio que los Malkavian se dejarían venir.

Malkavius era un caos e incertidumbre. El rumor de un posible heredero se había propagado como pólvora y se había incendiado con el regreso del pequeño grupo de Elders que habían salido a confirmarlo.

La ciudadela estaba dividida, los más viejos y mayoría de los Elder hablaban de una enorme caravana con regalos para la joven aztroniana, esperando poder educarla, obviamente a su conveniencia y así la hegemonía volviera.

Otros no estaban felices por la noticia, sobre todo aquel autoproclamado rey Malkavian, aunque le fue instruido y educado como "seguidor de Aztro", su hambre de poder y vida de ser la punta del iceberg estaba siendo tambaleada por algo que jamas previo, se suponia que debia estar ahorita regocijándose en el trono de Aztro después de que los perros toreador aniquilaran a las brujas, y ahora escucha de sus Elder sobre el verdadero heredero, un usurpador, eso era para él.

Aunque quedaba una opcion, que seria la mas conveniente, aquel heredero, era un "ella", bien podría tomarla como esposa y así consolidar su poder. Pero los malditos lycans se habían adelantado, los exploradores hablaron sobre la concentración de posiblemente de todo el ejército Lycan en la ciudadela, eso era un problema y más si esos malditos lobos ya la pusieron en contra de él. Tomarla a la fuerza no era una opción, los Elder jamás lo permitirían. Casarse o morir, ella por supuesto. Eso había decidido aquel Malkavian sobre aquella heredera, el problema seria como matarla, tal vez aquella propuesta de alianza con Lasombra que hace poco había recibido ya no era una idea tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo ellos una vez los eliminaron, podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

De momento se limitaría a actual dócil ante aquel "heredero", un maldito perro faldero.

Ordenó el preparativo de cientos de regalos y un enorme desfile militar, debía impresionar a su posible esposa, no escatimaria en gastos, ademas aquello eliminaria las dudas hacia él sobre el recibimiento de esta "aristócrata".

Por ello ordenó el doble turno y marcha forzadas de los mineros y demás esclavos, aquel desfile debería ser inolvidable.

La inquietud era cada vez más presente en la enorme multitud, aunque la comida no escaseaba, la incertidumbre de cuándo despertaría o si acaso despertaria aquella nueva señora se apoderaba cada vez más de todos.

Los alfas se había dividido en grupos para dar rondines a todo su pueblo apaciguandoles y dirigir la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Aunque ellos tenían las mismas dudas no debían dejar que por ello perder el control de su gente.

Sabían que cuando los vampiros invernaban tardaban en volver en sí, pero esto era algo antes sin precedentes, una invernacion por más de mil años, era algo increíble aun para ellos y tenían dudas de cómo aquello afectaría en su despertar.

Las brujas estaban dudosamente quietas, comían poco, hablaban poco, se movían poco, parecían zombies a la espera de alguna señal para moverse.

Hubo unos pequeños disturbios entre los más jóvenes contra varios grupos de brujas, pero ahora volvían a ser las dos razas sirvientes de un solo amo, un solo pueblo, por lo tanto una escarmiento ejemplar se tuvo que dar a quellos que molestaran o agredieran al pueblo de las brujas sin justificación.

Por siglos no habían tenido mucho contacto con las brujas, pero tampoco mala relación, simplemente indiferentes, y era algo natural la confrontación de dos grupos que no habían convivido antes.

Cuando la ciudad fue tomada y el general capturado, esta solo podía rogar porque su esposo y hermano tuvieran las agallas suficientes para asesinar a sus dos hijas, la muerte era un mejor destino que ser el botín de guerra de los vampiros.

Fue encadenada y apresada, obligada a observar como su reina también era apresada, humillada, obligada a marchar a la cúpula central a su posible decapitación.

Intentó por todos los medios liberarse para salvar a su reina, si su reina lograba escapar había esperanza para su raza.

Fue sometida por un fuerte golpe en el estómago, arrodillada por el dolor, el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones. Solo podía limitarse a ver como su reina era asesinada.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía procesar todos los acontecimientos, de estar arrodillada del dolor mientras observaba a su reina morir, ahora era liberada por los lycans que estos marchaban siguiendo a su líder rumbo a Tenebris, el castillo.

Quiso correr a su casa, con su familia, pero su honor con el deber era mayor, su familia por generaciones habían sido militares de las Matrem, había jurado por su vida que su reina siempre sería su prioridad. Debía quedarse a su lado hasta que todo se esclareciera.

Camino detrás de su reina, seguidas por el resto de su pueblo y los lycans restantes.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían sentado al vampiro en el trono de su Matrem, estaba más que indignada, como era posible que sentarán a un "sucio" vampiro en el trono de su reina, se hubiera suicidado antes de ver al maldito Toreador en el, y ahora tenían a un vampiro inconsciente en el y su reina tan tranquila permitía ello, era inaudito aquello.

Mí reina volteo a verme, su simple mirar me ordenó acercarme a ella, acate la orden arrodillandome frente a ella a la espera de sus órdenes -Mi reina-

Esa frase fue más que suficiente para desatar la ira del viejo lycan

Un imponente rugido invadió la sala del trono, de un salto se posicionó delante de la Matrem bruja, cualquiera pensaría que estuviera a punto de atacarles -Ella no es tú reina!- Gritó lleno de ira

La joven pelinaranja quiso contestarle a sabiendas que eso le costaría su vida, pero su reina colocó una mano sobre su hombro deteniendole

-Su familia proviene del Oeste, más allá del mar negro, es normal que ella desconozca algo tan antiguo como la ciudad misma- Una pequeña pausa dramatical -Tu gente está en las mismas condiciones, lo mejor sería esperar a que despierte para poder aclarar todo de manera correcta- Siempre tan diplomática cuando debía serlo.

Solo observó a la Matrem, un pequeño suspiro y regreso a los pies del vampiro.

-Mai- Me llamó -Desde ahora solo soy Matrem- No espero a que respondiera -Daré explicaciones ya que ella despierte, por ahora ve con tu familia- Quería quedarme a su lado -Es una orden- Pero no podía desobedecer.

Por suerte no se habían atrevido a asesinarlas, estaban bien sus hijas, esposo y hermano menor. Como pudo explicó los acontecimientos aunque ella misma no entendiera y ahora ella era educada.

-Ese vampiro debe pertenecer a la familia de Aztro, el clan Kruger- Explicó su esposo, él pertenecía a uno de los más antiguos clanes de la ciudad, tenía el puesto más alto que un brujo podía conseguir, administrador de los fondos de la cúpula para la impartición de clases a los jóvenes.

Tenía ahora más dudas de las cuales inicialmente tenía -Te refieres a los…- Fui interrumpida

-Sí, a los fundadores de la ciudadela y conquistadores del imperio Caeltico, por ello el comportamiento de los lycans, eran unos de sus sirvientes principales, obtuvieron su libertad durante el mandato de Aztro, pero decidieron quedarse a servirle a él y su familia. Ahora si ella es hija de él, los lycans le servirán. También vendrán los demás clanes de otras ciudadelas a renovar su lealtad. Si la reina es tan lista como siempre a demostrado, la desposara- Dirigió una cara de desagrado a su esposo -Sí realmente es hija de Aztro, significa que Yggdrasill revivirá- Un gran sorbo a su tarra de cerveza, el rubio brujo prácticamente estaba celebrando por las nuevas noticias que le trajo su esposa.

Era el sexto día, una comitiva de Malkavians arribarian a la ciudadela en cualquier momento, por ello nos encontrábamos en la sala del trono mí esposo y yo, él estaba extasiado ante la presencia del vampiro. Sus ojos reflejaban un gran brillo de orgullo al verla, no lo había visto así antes.

El arribo de la comitiva pasó en peculiar calma, lo único tenso fue Donnovan al ordenarles marcharse, si hay quienes debemos tener cuidado es de los Malkavians, tratarlos así debía ser perjudicial, pero Tate, mi esposo me calmo y explicó que no había que temer, los Malkavians no le reclamarian a Donnovan algo bajo estas circunstancias.

En el séptimo día volví a la sala del trono a medio día, Tate había decidido hacer guardia como todos en la sala en espera del despertar. Realmente era asfixiante todo ello. Mi preocupación principal era mi reina, día y noche parada al pie del trono, era la más cercana a excepción de Donnovan.

Todo parecía transcurrir con relativa normalidad en los eventos actuales.

Había salvado a mi pueblo de una inminente conquista, mi vida propia había sido salvada por la bella durmiente que ocupa mi trono.

Aún no podía estar tranquila, aun que Aztro se le glorifica en los libros como un liberal y filósofo, no por ello sus vástagos debían ser así. Su propio padre fue un tirano que casi lleva a la ruina al imperio.

Mi propia abuela parecía tener conocimientos del ataúd, pero no la despertó, eso era lo que más me inquietaba ¿Por que mi abuela no la despertó si pudo así salvar su vida como yo?

El viejo Donnovan no se separaba de su lugar, aunque parecía dormir, sus orejas siempre delataban su estado alerta.

Por mi parte dormite varias ocasiones de pie. Mis piernas me mataban de dolor, pero no podía flaquear, mi pueblo aunque muchos no entendieran que pasaban, necesitaban que yo me quedara ahí.

¡Zas! La puerta fue abierta de par en par, encandiló a la mayoría por unos momentos, no fue mucho ya que parecían ser las 6 de la tarde, hora del crepúsculo.

Joven, aguerrido y altanero. Palabras perfectas para él.

Parecía ser un joven alfa, entró con prepotencia a la sala del trono, seguido de su gente, evitando cerrar las puertas. Cada paso que daba era tan pretencioso como el mismo, detuvo su caminar a un par de metros de Donnovan.

-Explica ahora mismo tu impertinencia - Se irguió en sus patas traseras, aquel numerito no le había sentado nada bien al viejo alfa supremo

Sin rechistar pero con un dejo de burla empezó a hablar aquel joven

-Quiero reclamar mi botín de guerra y tus hombres no me lo permiten, hasta han aprisionado a varios en las mazmorras-

Descendió los escalones del trono a la misma superficie del joven -Explicate a que te refieres con botín de guerra-

-A las malditas brujas, hemos conquistado la ciudad, los vampiros se fueron con la cola entre las patas mientras tú todo este tiempo te has dedicado a lamerle los pies a ese vampiro- Señaló a mí ser -Ellas nos pertenecen, son ahora nuestras putas!-

La sorpresa y el enojo por tales declaraciones me distrajo, ahora tenía a un Lycan a mis espaldas, aprisionando mi cuerpo contra el de él. Había cometido el error de bajar mi guardia por la protección del viejo alfa.

-Ellas no son ningún botín, ellas como nosotros y todo lo que ves aquí le pertenece a ella!- Gritó señalando a la joven durmiente -Suelta a la Matrem ahora!-

-No soy ningún perro de nadie!- Una fuerte bofetada obtuvo del viejo alfa.

El maldito bastardo que me sujetaba encajó sus garras en mi, lanzándome unos metros. Un ataque directo a Donnovan. Grave error.

Podrá ser algo viejo, pero es de buena madera, de un solo zarpazo hirió de muerte a la bestia.

Donnovan estaba iracundo, sus rugidos a su máximo volumen. Avanzó lentamente contra el impertinente joven Lycan -Tú - saliva brotaba de su boca como animal rabioso

-Tío… yo - No era más que un cachorro impertinente

Tomo del cuello al alguna vez gallardo joven alzandole a su altura -Nada de tío, has ido demasiado lejos-

El joven trato de transformarse pero las aprisionantes garras del alfa en su cuello solo hacían que su transformación lo asfixiara

-Has de recordar esta lección toda tu vida- Lentamente paso su mano libre por el joven rostro provocado una araño profundo, cicatrices de por vida eran más que seguras.

Azotó al joven herido contra el duro piso de mármol de Tenebris.

Su sola mirada hacia el clan perteneciente del joven bastó para que estos comenzarán a limpiar el lugar para después marcharse.

Yo había vuelto a mi antiguo lugar, mi mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo tratando de curar la herida con un pequeño hechizo; había gastado toda mi magia en reforzar los muros. Desde hace un par de siglos las brujas teníamos problemas para regenerar nuestra magia, después de la muerte del Yggdrasill, nos era un tema complicado.

No permití que alguna otra bruja me tocará, eso sería demostrar debilidad.

Observe con mi misma calma el desenlace de aquella escena, Donnovan aún seguía siendo un guerrero temible, era una de las personas con las que jamás desearías enfrentar, no sólo tenía una gran fuerza, tenía una enorme reputación de ser un estratega excepcional, no por nada era el alfa supremo con más años en el cargo.

Iracundo dio media vuelta, esperando regresar a su lugar, pero quedó paralizado, de inmediato se arrodilló, mi vista giró con brusquedad al trono.

Esos ojos esmeralda… Tan profundos, como un obscuro bosque con un brillo excepcional, mirada seria y… ¿Deseosa?

Me observaba a mí, sentí mi alma ser violada por su mirar.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo pase en trance, el leve gruñido del viejo Donnovan me sacó del trance, todos los presentes estaban arrodillados, seguí su ejemplo y solo así ella apartó su vista de mí.

El lobo fue el primero en presentar

-Mi señora, mi nombre es Donnovan, el quinto con el nombre, soy descendiente directo de Dhuran- se irguió avanzando hacia la joven, mientras regresaba a su forma humana, jamás levantando su cabeza. Al llegar a ella, sus rodillas flajearon, el viejo estaba nervioso.

Esta le dio su mano derecha, quien esté gustoso beso. Signo de lealtad hacia ella.

Como pudo, con todos y sus nervios se retiró al lado izquierdo del trono, observando todo y a todos.

De inmediato los cabecillas de las familias presentes hicieron fila al pie del trono, esperando el permiso de Donnovan por acercarse a ella y jurar lealtad, pero a ninguno dio el visto bueno.

-Bruja!- Era a mí a quien exigía el viejo.

Quería mirar de nuevo a sus ojos, pero eso sería señal de reto, mis pasos lentos y tranquilos hacia ella.

Me incline para arrodillar mi ser, debía hacer lo mismo que el viejo, pero mi cuerpo fue aprisionado por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión no hubo resistencia alguna, mi cuerpo simplemente se dejó ser.

Ardientes como el mismísimo infierno penetraban sus colmillos mi cuello, un ardor me invadió tan rápido y así como llego, fue reemplazado por placer que recorrían mi cuerpo como descargas eléctricas. Creo que dejé escapar un par de gemidos, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, bien podría morir ahí pero nada de eso importaba ya.

El placer terminó, trate de regresar en si, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado adormecido y mi mente luchaba por estar consciente, solo pude ver a Mai luchando en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de mí, era sometida por uno de los hombres lobo y su esposo.

Lo último que vi fue un delgado cuello tan blanco como la luna misma, mi ser se rindió ante Morfeo.

Mi reina había sido aprisionada por esos malditos perros en mis narices, trate de salir en su ayuda, pero mi esposo tomo de mi mano, su mirada seria me pidió observar. Todo pasó tan rápido, el cuerpo del bruto que oso en aprisionar a la reina,en dos de un solo golpe por aquel alfa, el cómo hirió el rostro de su supuesto sobrino a modo de castigo. Nuevamente trate de ir con a ayudar a mi reina, pero su fría mirada me rechazo, ella no permitiría mostrár más debilidad y eso lo respetaba.

Mi mano fue apretada con mucha fuerza, trate de protestar pero fui callada

-Mira!- Tate dirigió mi vista al trono… ella estaba despierta…

Mi reina y ella se perdieron por más de 20 minutos, hasta que el viejo Donnovan gruñó, paso adelante hacia aquella vampireza, beso su mano en modo de lealtad, de ahí varios lycans hicieron fila en el pasillo, pude notar el enojo en Tate, estaba molesto porque nos habían relegado a segundones, pero el viejo alfa grito "bruja", refiriéndose así a la Matrem.

Se dirigió al trono con su conocido andar, estuvo a punto de inclinarse hacia ella, pero la tomo por la fuerza y mordió su cuello, eso si no lo permitiría.

Solté el agarre de mi esposo, estaba furiosa, le iban a matar en mi cara! Eso no lo permitiría aunque me costase la vida!

Salte en contra del trono, usaría toda mi magia restante, los ventrue eran excepcionalmente débiles contra el fuego, invoque a mi child Kagutsuchi en mi brazo derecho, una gran llamarada iba a acertar contra ella.

Mi cuerpo azotó con dureza contra el frío mármol, trate de levantarme de inmediato, solo vi el puño de mi esposo contra mi estómago, era excepcional en las magias de refuerzo. Caí de rodillas al suelo para después ser sometida por él y un Lycan contra el piso.

-Es mi esposa, yo quisiera ser quien tome medidas por su vergonzoso comportamiento… Si así me lo permite-

Serio y sumiso, arrodillado frente a ese vampiro estaba Tate, prácticamente suplicando el perdón.

Solo lamía la herida de sus colmillos en el cuello de Shizuru, la tenía en sus brazos por completó; parecía un crío con un caramelo, mientras mi reina parecía ida, sus ojos no se enfocan en nada, pude percibir su mirar a mi unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente.

Detuvo la degustación de su caramelo unos segundos -Todos fuera de aquí, menos tu viejo lobo-

Sin tener que repetirlo y antes que los demás reaccionarán a sus palabras Tate me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de ahí como alma en pena.


	2. Lux

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Primero quisiera aclarar que los cambios de narrativa originalmente no eran taaaaan abruptos, yo los habia dividido por escenas, pero estas lineas desaparecieron al subirlas aqui, ahora he tratado de dividirlas con lineas de xxxx, pero aun asi los cambios de narrativa seguiran.

Otras de las cosas que quisiera aclarar esque la relacion Shiznat la manejare de una manera algo lenta, no seria divertido que estas dos terminaran juntas tan facilmente, de momento el suceso que ocurre en esta capitulo no es lo que se da a entender, aun no se canta victoria.

Natsuki no sera overpower, en esta ocasion ella necesitaba dejar en claro que no era una presa facil, este tipo de cosas tienen sus consecuecias que mas adelante veremos.

Por ultimo antes de empezar, este capitulo tiene un inicio un tanto sexual y es ligeramente explicito respecto a violaciones sexuales, si eres una persona sensible no te recomiendo el inicio.

Espero disfruten la lectura y no haberlos aburrido.

Lux

Golpe tras golpe, el frío metal de las espadas chocaban unas con otras, explosiones a lo lejos y un ajetreo constante. Fue más que suficiente para despertarme.

Mis párpados pesaban mares, con demasiada fuerza de voluntad logre despertar. El techo de mi habitación fue lo primero que observe, todo estaba tan borroso.

Trate de enderezar medio cuerpo pero este cayó como peso muerto a la cama, no tenía fuerzas.

-Mi joven dama, no debería tratar de levantarse, a perdido mucha sangre- Una simpática anciana se acercó a mí, se sentó en el borde de la cama, traía un vaso -Tome, la naranja es buena para la producción de sangre- Pasó una de sus manos a mi nuca, levantando mi cabeza lo suficiente para beber el jugo sin ahogarme.

Bebí todo como si me hubiera encontrado en el desierto por días sin beber algo, mi estómago ahora exigía ser saciado.

-Ya he ordenado que le preparen un festín, no han de tardar mucho - Mientras me informaba, volvía a rellenar el vaso de una jarra en una de las mesitas a los lados de mi cama. -Debe ingerir muchos cítricos de ahora en adelante - Dejo el vaso en la mesita, me tomó de la espalda y como si un paraplejico me tratase, enderezo medio de mi cuerpo, apilando a mis espaldas almohadas, las suficiente para mantenerme sentada.

-Han pasado 3 lunas desde el despertar, todo este tiempo se a encontrado inconsciente- En verdad que era una anciana muy amable

Por instinto pase mi mano por mi cuello, podía sentir dos pequeñas perforaciones en mi cuello, no dolían y pareciera que desde siempre habían estado ahí.

La amable anciana río levemente -Paso 2 días en los brazos de la señora, me costó demasiado hacer que la soltase-

-¿Que a pasado en mi ausencia? - Me encontraba en ignorancia total

-Verá, después de que la joven ama la tomo para beber de su sangre y por ende usted quedase inconsciente, ordenó a todos salir de la sala, solo se quedó con usted y Donnovan por horas, desconozco los temas que trataron, pero es más que seguro que Donnovan le puso al tanto de la situación de la ciudadela- Me alentó a seguir bebiendo el cítrico -Al día siguiente arribaron los Malkavians, fue un evento crítico, la joven ama seguía con usted en su regazo. En resumen los elders Malkavians hicieron su juramento de lealtad, el cónsul Sears armó un alboroto porque la joven ama le dio la mano izquierda para su juramento- Dio un largo suspiro, aunque no era para menos ya que dicha noticia no era nada insignificante -Fue destituido de su cargo de cónsul por ello, se marchó de la ciudadela de inmediato. Al segundo día se decidió cuales elders de los Malkavians se quedarían para formar parte del nuevo parlamento y el resto se retiró, cuando todo estaba hecho fue que pedir permiso para poder traerla aquí. Hoy al amanecer empezó un ataque hacia la ciudad- Trate de levantarme pero me fue negado por la anciana -Tranquila mi joven dama, el ahora general Donnovan se está encargando de ello, usted ahora debe descansar-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelante, atrás, adentro, afuera, el vaivén una y otra vez, burguesía en su más explícito ser. Noche tras noche, ultraje a mi cuerpo, la inseminación de fluidos extranjeros al cuerpo alguna vez mágico.

Cada noche era ocupada hasta el alba, para después ser nuevamente víctima de una exhaustiva limpieza.

Hacía años que había perdido la fiereza que la caracterizaba al luchar por evitar el ultraje, pero ello solo redobló los clientes y con ellos el ultraje.

Una sumisa y dejada muñeca sexual era, ni esfuerzo, ni respingo ni mirar, pero aun ello no evitaba su clientela diaria.

Ella era una bruja, una pieza valiosa en el mundo vampírico. Cientos de vampiros pagaban por tratar inseminarla.

Desde hace años dejaron de haber brujas en las ciudadelas, todo gracias a la Matrem, en pequeños escuadrones había estado liberando a las brujas esclavas llevándolas a Caelum.

Ello enfureció a la población, pero ningún burgués alzaría su inconformidad en público, el solo sugerir un ataque a Caelum era un castigo ejemplar por los Elders y una deshonra para la familia.

La noticia del despertar de un Kruger, una hija de la rama principal de Aztro no tardó en llegar a las demás ciudadelas, una conmoción mayor que la Matrem liberadora.

Aztro dio la completa libertad a las brujas, de ser exclusivas para el harén de su familia, pasando a ser así ciudadanas completas del imperio.

El imperio Caeltico de Aztro fue marcado como la era de la libertad, de la filosofía, de la tecnología, de las leyes e igualdad.

Ahora su vástago salia a la luz, siendo aceptado por los lycans y Malkavians

El ofusco del asunto no era precisamente su despertar, si no que la Matrem no había perdido el tiempo y ahora este heredero comía literalmente de su mano, aquella Matrem que el año pasado confrontó en directo al dictador, al divo y orgulloso Toreador y del cual escapó.

Una venganza era lo esperado y ello solo triplicó el precio de las mieles de aquella bruja.

Para mala suerte de aquellos morbosos, que la situación solo los hacía desear más a la bruja, esta fue comprada.

La compra fue callada, audaz y rápida. Tejida en los más obscuros secretos del bajo mundo, no era de extrañar que aquella compra del artículo recreativo de la ciudadela hubiera sido efectuada en disimulo secreto, puesto que habían muy pocos capaces de pagar aquel precio y todos eran de renombre.

Y efectivamente, había sido uno de los seres más famosos.

Aprisionada en una celda móvil, sus brazos entumecidos por el largo tiempo alzados, sus muñecas ardían por los grilletes, sus manos hinchadas, parecientes a desangrar en cualquier momento.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo ella había estado ahí, no importaba ya, solo rogaba por que terminase de una buena vez, nada había hecho para merecer esa pesadilla, salvo el hecho de haber nacido en esa maldita raza, odiaba tanto su ser, todas sus desgracias eran por ser una maldita bruja… Si había algo que odiase más que así misma, eran los asquerosos lycans, esas malditas bestias que habían arrebatado la vida a su madre y orillarla a esa desgraciada vida que llevaba… a esa existencia de mera muñeca de coger, porque era lo único que le hacían, cogerla y apostar por quien la preñaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su cuerpo azotó contra la cama, una caída suave, pero su ira le hizo lanzarse contra la causa de ello -Eres un maldito! Si no te matan yo lo haré!- Un puñetazo con toda su fuerza con él, pero este sin mucho esfuerzo le detuvo.

-Cálmate de una buena vez, casi haces que te maten y por ende a tu familia también!- Le tomó las dos manos intentando domar a la bestia salvaje que ahora era su esposa.

Mordió su mano safando su agarre, un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, una sonrisa que duró solo unos segundos al ser contestado por una abofetada.

-Shizuru estará bien, que la haya tomado para beber de su sangre es buena señal, bien puede así asegurarnos como los principales- Su esposa parecía un poco más calmada por su explicación pero su rostro detonada el deseo de más -Los Ventrue solo toman de un tipo de sangre, dependiendo el individuo es el tipo de sangre. Que nuestra señora tome de Shizuru es señal que la necesitará a su lado, eso facilitará el hecho de convertirse en su esposa, eso nos dará más poder-

-Tú señora es la Matrem de las brujas, no vuelvas a usar su nombre de manera tan familiar- Aquellos ojos de honor no eran más un par de esferas asesinas, el pesar de la mirada caída de manera pesada al observado.

Paso sus manos detrás de tu nuca con sus codo alzados, una postura algo holgazana, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación -Ya no lo es, la que una vez fue tu señora ahora no es más que un sirviente como tú y yo- Esa frase con toda intención de sacarle de sus casillas -Las cosas han cambiado, ahora no seré más un simplón bibliotecario -Pausa dramatical que tanto adora hacer -Ahora mi clan regresa a la nobleza de la cual fue despojada al doblegarse al sistema matriarcal- Las sociedad de las brujas era regida por las mujeres, los hombres tenían pocos derechos y aun más pocas posibilidades en cargos públicos. La natalidad de las brujas era de un 70% femenino, el 30% restante se le restaba aún más los desertores que no soportaban una sociedad donde fuesen menos.

La familia de Tate, los Yuhich era el último clan de brujos en Caelum que había heredado su apellido de varón a varón, todos los demás habían sido perdidos ante el sistema matriarcal o simplemente desertado de la ciudadela.

Habían pertenecido sus primeros ancestros a la familia aztroniana, siendo hijos de la tercera rama, pero reconocidos. Por ende era él, el familiar directo más cercano a la nueva señora, un noble nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de años atrás había decidido ser el próximo alfa supremo, mi padre lo había intentado hace ya tiempo y fracasó. El repudio del pueblo hacia él y mi familia nos obliga a marcharnos hace ya más de una década, expulsados… Exiliados…

Odio, vergüenza, aberración… venganza… Esta debía ser mi oportunidad de devolver a mi clan su lugar en la manada, debía confrontar al viejo Donnovan cuando regresase a casa, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar las 12 campanadas, me infiltre a la ciudadela, lo que encontré ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado… Los relatos que contaba mi abuelo habían revivido.

De inmediato regrese a mi pueblo, debíamos ser parte de aquello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Año 356 después de la República

Las revueltas continúan, cada vez nuestro movimiento es más fuerte y con ironía, nuestras fuerzas merman. Hacía décadas que el Yggdrasill dejó de florecer, su antiguo manto verde se a caído casi por completo. Si muere, no se que sea de nosotras, si tan solo un Kruger hubiera sobrevivido…

Con lamentaciones no se gana una guerra, los Toreador parecen molestos.

El segundo sucesor de la casa Zabath ha manifestado de manera pública su desacuerdo con los Sears, esta puede ser mi oportunidad.

Pergamino sin nombre.

Encontrado entre los libros de la antigua biblioteca, sin posible autor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era el primer paseo de reconocimiento de la ciudadela y su primer aparición en público.

Orgulloso, centrado, la mirada seria, alerta; era así como el antiguo dios de la guerra hecho lobo caminaba a paso moderado entre la multitud que abría paso en su camino, todos sumisos, mostrando sus más humildes respetos, bien podría ser por respeto, admiración o miedo.

En su lomo montaba su señora, tratando de mostrarse sería, pero esos par de jades llenos de vida le delataban su enorme curiosidad a todo lo que veía.

Desde la expulsión de todos de la sala del trono, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, pero no era necesario, su señora se comunicaba con el. Era muy común que los Ventrue jugarán con la mente de los demás, insertando pensamientos erróneos o difamatorios. En este caso lo usaba como comunicación, era una gran estrategia en estos tiempos que la información lo era todo.

Dejo adentrar a su señora en su mente, mostrándole sus recuerdos, sus batallas más importantes, las enseñanzas de historia de su padre y abuelo, el conflicto actual de los vampiros, datos importantes y relevantes de la actual situación política y militar.

Así como su mente fue recorrida y estudiada por ella, no era para menos creer que la mente de la Matrem también lo fue, aunque desconocía si funcionaba aquello con gente inconsciente.

No podía negar que amaba esos momentos, parecía un lobezno nuevamente. Ahora corría entre los bosques de la ciudadela, quería mostrarle el aún imponente legado que su padre le había dejado visto desde la distancia.

Su meta era la cima de la cordillera del Oeste, ese era el mejor mirador para observar a Caelum, a Tenebris sobresaliendo de todo, ese mítico castillo al cual su abuelo le traía a observar siempre que le daba clases de historia y honor, ese castillo había sido testigo de la liberación de su pueblo y como este había adoptado el honor que era todo para ellos.

A unos cuantos metros detrás les eran seguidos por su jauría élite, el top militar de su ejército, conformado por no más de 15, incluyendolo.

Cada uno tenía su lugar y función específica, audaces, expertos, sanguinarios lobos de cientos de batallas. Jamás habían tenido una sola baja, logrando así una camaradería forjada en sangre y sudor.

Media hora bastó para llegar a las faldas de la cordillera, no había mejor forma de presentación para un militar que presumir sus habilidades, cosa que hacían y disfrutaban los lobunos.

Su forma cambio a una antropomórfica, mitad lobo, mitad humano, su transformación más poderosa, de esa forma podía llevar a su señora en brazos, darían grandes saltos y no quería correr riesgo alguno. El resto conservó su forma lobuna, así eran más ágiles.

Salto tras salto, uno más grande que el anterior, esa noche el viejo lobuno no escatimaria en energía, debía impresionar y mostrar su fuerza, debía mostrar que era un sirviente leal y útil.

No bastó más que un par de minutos para que llegarán a la parte más alta de la cordillera. Su señora descendió de él, camino hasta el borde del precipicio.

Mirando, contemplando la ciudadela, Caelum.

A 2 metros detrás de ella se encontraba Donnovan observando la ciudadela, perdido en el fantasma de su pasado, su abuelo estaría orgulloso de él.

Detrás de ellos, alrededor de 5 metros estaba el resto, haciendo guardia, estudiando algunos el entorno, vigilando que no hubiera una emboscada.

Casi todos eran descendientes directos de los primeros libres, siendoles heredados la tradición militar y por ende las historias e impartición de honor como forma de vida principal.

Aquellos momentos que vivían eran indescriptibles, eran testigos del renacimiento de aquello por el cual sus primeros ancestros habían jurado proteger.

Aquella mancha ellos podían borrarla, debían reparar aquella deshonra de antaño.

Sus ancestros se revolcarian en sus tumbas si ellos fallaban en aquel regalo de Gaia, aquel regalo para borrar la única mancha en sus familias.

Su mirar estaba en aquel que llamaban el regalo de Gaia, pero sus oídos y sentidos estaban por todo el lugar, estando siempre alertas.

-Donnovan- La joven Kruger le llamó mientras dejaba su vista de la ciudadela a él, quien esté obediente se acercó a ella.

Su rodilla derecha en el suelo, mientras la izquierda solo flexionada, su rostro y espalda alta inclinados, una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está Yggdrasill?-

Su cara delataba asombro e ignorancia, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, no tenía idea de que poder contestarle

-Mi señora- El joven macho de la jauría, a medida que acortaba su distancia con ella, su transformación cambiaba a la humana, señal de sumisión. Al lado izquierdo y a unos pasos del viejo alfa, adoptó la misma reverencia -Yggdrasill murió hace 4 siglos, con la caída de su padre, todo el resto de la familia directa fue asesinada. El árbol fue perdiendo su vida con el paso del tiempo, duró casi 8 siglos en agonía-

El joven macho era un híbrido, hijo de padre Grangrel y madre Lycan, su familia perteneció a los Elders lycans desde la fundación del pueblo.

-Desconozco si las brujas pudieron conservar su tallo. Fueron los Malkavians quienes quemaron el árbol cuando este estaba por morir-

Cómo si pólvora hubieran encendido, la joven dio un grito de enojo, para después acercarse al joven macho -Abre tu mente o te dolerá-

El joven macho no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que sintió su cabeza ser taladrada, en un principio tomó resistencia pero el gruñido de Donnovan le hizo recordar las palabras de su señora, se dejó ser.

Pasaron unos minutos, la joven señora dejó en paz al joven macho, dirigió su caminar hasta el resto de la jauría, específicamente a Sergey, el tercero en jerarquía.

-Según Takeda- El joven macho -Tú eres el encargado de la diplomacia- No espero respuesta -Irás a Malkavius y exigiras en nombre del Clan Kruger al cabecilla de la familia Sears venir a juicio ante mi, si se niegan, regresa de inmediato, no esperes decisión de los Elders, mi palabra es ley- La joven parecía estallar en cólera -Llévate todo lo que necesites, partes de inmediato-

Aunque parecía ser una misión suicida, Sergey estaba con la excitación al desborde, él había obtenido la primer tarea oficial, sus compañeros estarían revolcandose de la envidia.

-Donnovan, llévame de inmediato con… Shizuru y alista al ejército, tendremos compañía-

Un fuerte aullido al este de la ciudadela, al piel del Valle de la luna, un explorador con advertencia de alguien o algo en aproximación a la ciudadela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vieja Elder- Llamó a la más antigua Elder de las brujas, quien está acató, al pie de las escaleras al trono, con su rostro inclinado.

-Sí, su excelencia?- La anciana aún tenía un porte elegante y estricto.

La joven se levantó de su trono, mirando todos alrededor para después regresar su mirada a la Elder -Quiero una danza a Eweca durante el ascendió-

La mujer mayor estaba confundida, había recibido noticias de una caravana se aproximaba, más no de un ataque.

-No se han anunciado y mantuvieron su paso lo más silencioso hasta estar en los límites de la ciudadela y solo porque fueron detectados por los lobos, es más que obvio un ataque- Dio una larga pausa -Donnovan, manda a acuartelar las aldeas de las inmediaciones, si no acatan a la primera dejalos afuera- Observó a todos nuevamente -Estamos en guerra, no repetiré las cosas por segunda ocasión-

-Discúlpeme su excelencia- La antigua Elder visiblemente nerviosa -Hace siglos, desde la toma de Malkavius a Caelum que nosotras no hacemos danzas, los antiguos escritos se perdieron así como muchas tradiciones-

-¡¡¡Malkavian!!!- Fuerte y colérico grito, exigiendo la pronta presencia del viejo Elder ante ella.

Este, sumiso, lento, se acercó, aun lado de su contraparte bruja.

-Me llamó su excelencia?- Su cuello estaba en juego

-Explicate al respecto de las acusaciones de la bruja-

Se arrodilló por completó, su cabeza tocando el suelo, una súplica de perdón -Fue hace 456 años, el Cónsul Sears conquistó la ciudad durante 80 años, su primer mandato fue quemar todo el vestigio de la cultura de las brujas. Su familia joven señora, ya no se encontraba al poder desde hace siglos, decidió que podía tomar a las brujas para el mismo, pero la Matrem no le dio ningún hijo, entró en cólera y quemó el árbol, junto con gran parte de la biblioteca-

Donnovan miraba curioso la escena, no había escuchado jamás que las brujas también practicarán aquellas danzas, ni tampoco que se hicieran fuera de los equinoccios.

Su señora prácticamente salto de su trono, iracunda.

Estaba por sugerirle ser él quien impartiera el castigo pertinente a los Malkavians, pero fue detenido en abrupto, aquella aura de cachorro de León que desprendía su señora había desaparecido.

Imponente, gallardo, regidor por derecho propio, dueño de todo y todos… Aquella aura no era de un pequeño joven príncipe tratando de aprender a gobernar, no… Aquella aura era de un rey, de un conquistador, era el aura de un emperador de mil batallas, aquella aura que un regidor adquiere sólo con los años. Por instinto se arrodilló, seguido por todos los demás en la sala, aquella aura imponía respeto y sumisión total.

-Me vas a mostrar todo, absolutamente todo viejo Malkavian- Con galante paso bajo los escalones, tomó del cuello al viejo, le obligó a mirarle directo a los ojos, aquellos jades ahora eran de un rojo sangre.

Las miradas duraron un aproximado de 40 minutos, la mayoría seguía con la cabeza inclinada, miedosos de lo que pudiese pasar; otros, los más valientes observaban la escena, algunos sabían de las habilidades mentales que caracterizaba a los Ventrue, pero por ser pocos los que quedaban, jamás nadie en el trono había visto tal cosa.

La tensión fue cortada de manera abrupta por la misma quien la creo. Azotó con gran fuerza al viejo Malkavian al centro de la sala, justo arriba del nudo Perenne que adornaba el piso -Malditos bastardos! El único regalo de Astaroth y ustedes lo queman!!- Furia era lo mínimo para describir el estado de la monarca.

-Custodes antiqua deorum!- El idioma de las brujas -Ego voco eos- Las brujas estaban asustadas, eso había puesto en alerta a los lycans, y por ende los Elders Malkavians sospecharon lo que seguiría, algunos trataron de correr, las puertas estaban cerradas, otros decidieron aceptar su destino y la minoría estaba feliz, sabían de su inocencia y que fueron parte de la oposición de la quema, estaban a salvo -Et ulcisci numen mortem!-

El nudo Perenne en el cual estaba el adolorido viejo Malkavian se abrió, cayendo este en un denso abismo negro, un pestilente olor a muerte invadió la sala, los lycans eran los más afectados.

Como si de una pesadilla se tratase, manos putrefactas se dejaron asomar por aquel agujero, lentamente salían de él cuerpos putrefactos, algunos con armaduras completas, otros solo con la ropa desgarrada. Uno a uno salieron, al principio lentos y torpes, pero al pasar 5 pasos adquirían una velocidad y fuerza sobrenatural, se lanzaron contra la mayoría de los Malkavians, estos trataron de safarse, pero parecían unos indefensos corderos en la boca del lobo.

Gritos desgarradores, ahogos en sangre, quejidos, el crujir de los huesos era el único sonido en el lugar, se los estaban comiendo vivos.

Las brujas eran las más perturbadas, no estaban acostumbradas a ver aquellos escenarios.

Los lycans digerian mejor el espectáculo, ellos eran unos cazadores por naturaleza, pero siempre mataban a su presa lo más pronto posible antes de comerla.

Aquello era un castigo ejemplar que jamás habían visto, pero mucho menos aquellas criaturas que despedían el olor a muerte, en toda su vida jamás habían escuchado de algo así, ni en los cuentos de terror para los cachorros, aquella era una verdadera escena de horror.

De aquellos Malkavians solo quedaban los charcos de sangre y algunas prendas, aquellos seres que regresaban de donde habían salido no habían dejado ni un solo hueso, todo habían devorado.

El viejo Donnovan se encontraba impactado, ni él mismo sabía siquiera de la existencia de aquellos seres, había pocas que podían sorprenderlo y esta era una de ellas.

-Ghouls, así se llaman, son los antiguos guardianes del clan Kruger- Volvió a subir por la plataforma que se encontraba su trono, para dirigir una despiadada mirada a todos los presentes.

-Todo aquel que fue partícipe en el asesinato del hijo menor de Astaroth, madre de Gaia, perecerá por mi mano. Doy por terminada esta sesión- Se marchó por la puerta trasera de la sala, Donnovan fue indicado para no seguirle, la joven tenía que poner en orden su mente.

La mayoría ahí estaba con un amargo sabor en la boca y tratando de procesar lo visto.

Aquella joven que algunos creían hasta indefensa, había invocado a unos cadáveres que se comieron a varios Elders.

No sólo eso, el aura que desprendió de ella durante el suceso cambió de forma radical, como si de otro ente se tratase, aquello les había mostrado que no era el pequeño cachorro que le creyeron ser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La marcha iba perfecta, silenciosa y eficaz, no habían sido descubiertos hasta unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudadela.

Aun así se tomaron su tiempo, iban con la confianza en las nubes, eran la mitad del ejército Lycan más parte del ejército Malkavian fieles a los Sears.

En su camino habían interceptado la caravana Toreador, no iba su líder, pero si su hermana. Una joven guerra, muy diferente al estratega de su hermano que no se ensuciaba las manos.

No se rindió hasta que vio a toda su gente sometida, aquel era un hermoso botín.

Acabarían con los lycans fieles a Donnovan, asesinarian a aquélla nueva regente así tomando su poder, tenían una carta de poder sobre los Toreador y el cónsul Sears les solapaba. Obtendrían nuevas tierras al terminar aquella tarea.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que habían arribado al pie de la ciudadela.

Fueron expectantes a la salida del ejército defensor, pero no fue así, este simplemente se quedó dentro de las murallas.

Eso fue tomado como signo de debilidad.

El ataque empezó al amanecer, deseaba recrear las historias, su egocentrismo les hacía creer que a medio día tendrían tomada la ciudad y podrían ver arder al vampiro como su padre una vez ardió.

Los ataques con catapultas no se hicieron esperar, enormes rocas golpeaban las gruesas murallas, otros lanzamientos eran de enormes bolas de fuego que estás si pasaban sobre los muros a la ciudadela.

Los defensores solo se limitaban a mantener a la infantería a raya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Fuerte golpe de una bola de fuego golpeando contra uno de los edificios próximos a la muralla sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven regente.

Aquella reunión la habían sacado tanto de si que había olvidado por completo el ascendió, debía buscar lo más rápido posible a Shizuru.

La joven Matrem disfrutaba de su té matutino, como hacía meses no se daba el lujo de hacerlo.

Había tenido una espectacular hambre, impropio de ella, se dejó llevar por su estómago, devorando así todo el banquete que le fue servido. Ahora reposaba de manera amena su té.

En un principio el ataque le había tomado por sorpresa, pero fue el mismísimo Donnovan quien la calmó, la falta de respuesta había sido idea de la Ventrue.

Todos los civiles habían sido resguardados dentro del castillo, el ejército de Donnovan estaba en las puertas esperando el comando para poder salir a matar a aquello traidores.

En esos momentos no me quedaba nada por hacer más que tratar de relajarme y recuperar fuerzas. Los días en vela me habían pasado factura.

Mi armonioso té había sido interrumpido, la joven aztroniana había entrado sin anunciarse, la amable anciana salió de la habitación de inmediato, no sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia ella.

Me levanté de mi lugar dispuesta a hacer una reverencia hacia ella, pero de nueva cuenta sin dejarme terminar ya la tenía de mi cuello encajando sus colmillos.

Sentí como succiono un poco de mi sangre, pero se detuvo, sin sacar sus colmillos de mi. Su cálida y húmeda lengua probaban de mi cuello.

Finalmente desencajo sus comillos, dejó de estar de puntillas, la joven cuando mucho llegaba a mis hombros. Su rostro lo hundió en medio de mis pechos, sus firmes manos aprisionaron mi cintura, sentía su cálida respiración.

No era una escena que esperaría, me había tomado por sorpresa aquello, no parecía ser más que un pequeño cachorro en busca de caricias, mi corazón se estrujo un poco, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella gruesa voz femenina.

-Después de esta batalla dormiré por lo menos una semana, despertaré con hambre, necesito que recuperes toda tu sangre y engordes un poco más, aunque te vez bien, estas un poco baja de peso-

Al parecer la joven había dado a entender que participaría en la batalla

-Ara… acaso Natsuki pretende rebajar a la Matrem de las brujas como un simple animal de engorda? - Ara… Natsuki? Cuando me a dicho su nombre?

-Te necesito para más cosas, pero no se que tipo de sangre tomó, solo se que de ti puedo tomar… te he impregnado mi nombre, así como los planes que deseo que cumplas mientras duermo-

Escuche bien… me impregnó?

-Puedo impregnar información tanto mental como por sangre, más tu eres una Matrem, me es prohibido meterme en tu mente, más no en tu sangre-

La joven parecía estar demasiado bien enterada de cosas siquiera ella propia conocía.

-Los vampiros tienen un sistema curioso de legado, después de despertar con gusto te explicaré, por ahora solo necesito impregnate con mi esencia para que los lycans acaten tus órdenes sin rechistar-

Aquello no le gustó a la Matrem, instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Perdón- Fue lo último que escuchó, la joven aztroniana levanto su rostro, sus ojos de ser un par de jades, eran ahora rojos como los suyos… Tenía miedo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los arqueros dejaron de disparar, aquello había desconcertado al enemigo.

Dejaron libre el paso por el pasillo de la muralla, al paso de su joven ama una pequeña reverencia hacían.

La Kruger avanzaba a paso calmado, confiado y orgulloso. Detrás suyo a 3 pasos iba la Matrem, con su habitual sonrisa. Cuchitreos no se hicieron esperar después de que pasara aquella singular pareja.

-Mi señora- Donnovan hizo una profunda reverencia cuando su señora arribo, al ver a la Matrem pretendió solo hacer un pequeño saludo de camaradería a ella.

Grave error, quedó a medio saludo cuando el viento delató ante él aquello.

-Discúlpeme mí…- No tenía idea cómo llamarla

-A ella llámala como tu señora- Kruger le resolvió el conflicto, más impartirle a su mente como referirse a ella.

-Ellos son tu gente restante?- Curiosa observando el ejército a los pies de su muralla.

El viejo Donnovan con pesar y vergüenza contestó -Así es joven Kruger, me es con pesar saber la traición de ellos, no sólo a mí, si no a usted principalmente- Tomó aire, tratando de tomar valor -Sí me permite, quisiera ser yo quien sea el ejecutor del castigo-

La joven volteo a él, la mirada fija -Me temo que no te lo podré conceder, ellos han venido a mi ciudad tratando de conquistarla, es el ataque hacia mí- La joven volvió su mirar hacia el ejército invasor -Esto será un mensaje directo a los Malkavians-

El aura de ella cambió de manera drástica de nuevo, la joven Shizuru paso al lado de Donnovan, si algo sabia a la perfección que esa no era Natsuki, aquella impregnación de la cual fue sometida sin consideración alguna le permitía saber dónde se localizaba, justo ahora ella había desaparecido de ese sentir, era una reciente adquisición de hace una hora.

Por el lado contrario, el ejército invasor estaba desesperado por hincar sus dientes en la ciudadela, pero su impaciencia fue desviada a curiosidad.

Lograron ver cómo la Ventrue comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, iba a paso lento; detrás suyo estaba la Matrem, unos segundos después, cuando el viento estuvo a su favor, el olor de aquello los golpeó, la Matrem ya había tomado ventaja.

Golpes a los escudos era lo que resonaba de parte de los invasores.

Los arietes tomaban lugar a los pies de la gran puerta. Estaban tan cercas de su cometido. El aullido de los lycans no se hizo esperar, ese aullido de conquista lanzaban, su confianza era demasiada.

El encargado de dar la señal de ataque fue John Green, un Grangrel al cual Donnovan por mucho tiempo llamó hermano.

Dado el grito de batalla, el ataque no se hizo esperar, todos al unísono en un ataque sincronizado.

Sus líneas al llegar a no más de 5 metros de distancia de la puerta fueron detenidas, la joven Kruger se había lanzado al frente, sola.

Esto solo incitó más al ejército, podrían acabar con aquel vampiro a la primera.

Su plan fue frustrado, un denso manto entre neblina y luz rojiza cubrió casi en su totalidad al ejército.

Nunca antes habían visto una neblina que emitiera luz y menos una rojiza.

La atmósfera se volvió densa y pesada, muchos no lograban siquiera moverse.

John se había quedado atrás, justo en sus narices era el límite de la neblina, atrás de él estaba su guardia, el comandante del batallón Malkavian y la Toreador capturada.

Estaban debajo de un gran toldo que los cubría de los rayos matutinos.

-Tomaré venganza por Yggdrasill! Dile eso al cobarde de tu líder- Fuerte grito la joven Ventrue.

De un momento a otro el ejército invasor desapareció en esa densa neblina roja, nadie lo podía creer lo que veían.

La joven dio un enorme salto hacia su muralla, tomo a la Matrem y se dirigió a Tenebris sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a todos confundidos.

El olor a sangre hizo mirar a todos al suelo, al momento que la Kruger se marchó, la neblina se esfumó dejando ver el horrible rastro.

Carnes y huesos aplastados como una fina moneda. La sangre se esparcía por todo el alrededor.

En sus vidas habían visto algo así, la Ventrue había hecho gala de su poder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con mucho trabajo Kruger logró llegar a Tenebris. Llegó pasando por una ventana, ocasionando el quebrar de la ventana,Shizuru salió rodando por el suelo del pasillo.

Tardó unos momentos en incorporarse, por instinto su mirar busco a Natsuki.

Estaba boca abajo y el sol le daba de lleno, pudo apreciar pequeñas quemaduras formándose en su piel expuesta.

Corrió hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos, debía dirigirse a su habitación.

Había sido una gran odisea haber podido llegar hasta su habitación sin que nadie la viera, sería de sumo peligro que observascen al Ventrue así.

Le desnudo sobre su cama, siempre tenía hierbas medicinales en su habitación, cubrió las llagas del sol, esperando que también funcionará en vampiros.

Después de cerciorarse que la joven simplemente tenía un profundo sueño reparador, salió de su habitación, cerrándola con llave, para después ordenar que nadie entrará.

Debía ejecutar el plan de la aztroniana, esperaba que por lo menos Donnovan ya estuviera en la sala del trono.

Para su sorpresa no fue así, el viejo lycan se había retirado a dormir, aquella semana y media había estado despierto las 24 horas, era toda una audacia que hubiera soportado tanto.

En su lugar estaba una joven Lycan de cabello corto y azul platinado de nombre Miyu. Era el segundo Lycan al mando, líder del segundo clan principal.

Los lycans se habían dado cuenta de su peculiar situación, el olor de su joven señora desprendía de Shizuru, pero el mayor olor desprendía de un lugar en particular.

Aquella vergüenza de que su intimidad fuese básicamente violada, le ganó el lugar para poder sentarse de nueva cuenta en su trono y efectuar comandos sobre ellos sin que estos se negarán.

Algunas lycans la miraban con tristeza y compasión, tenían todas las razones para ello.

Cuando ellas son las segundas en su familia, es decir su esposo es la cabeza de su familia, este puede violarlas y ocurría muy seguido cuando estos estaban enojados o tenían una pelea, era una forma de castigo.

Por ende no era nada raro que pensaran eso de ella, ya que la Ventrue salió hecha una ira del trono y poco después de una hora aparece calmada y con una Shizuru con olor a profanación.


	3. Ultraje

Un poco mas corto el capitulo que los dos anteriores, un poco mas explicativo de unos temas, pero abriendo puertas a mas temas que se hablaran.

Tiene un poco mas de contenido sexual.

Nuevamente lo digo, si eres una persona que no gusta de esos temas, este capitulo no debes leer.

Ya por ultimo, gracias por sus comentarios, el proximo capitulo prometo hacerlo mas largo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ultraje

-Soy Mikoto, hija del tercer sucesor de la casa de Zabath, comandante del ejército de las rosas. Vine desde Pulchritudem a presentar mis respetos junto con una ya aniquilada caravana- Dio un ligero respiro -Nuestras castas han tenido conflictos desde hace siglos, hace poco mi hermano conquistó su ciudadela, pero fue opacado por el despertar de una aztroniana- La joven dejo de estar simplemente parada, bajo su dorso junto con sus rodillas adoptando una posición de Zein, su rostro casi toco piso, solo separado de este por sus manos -Ahora volvemos a ser una gran familia, en nombre de mi clan y raza, nosotros los Toreador de Pulchritudem nos mostramos ante el regente del clan Kruger como sus sirvientes- La joven pelinegra tenía una gran fama de ser leal y honorable, ahora daba gala de aquella fama.

-Tus respetos son bien recibidos, levántate y has tu juramento- Levantó un poco su mano izquierda, sentada en el trono con un agudo mirar carmesí.

La pelinegra, Mikoto; Levantó del lugar su ser y con sumo cuidado subió los escaldaños al trono, tomo la mano izquierda de la joven en la cual deposito un beso en símbolo de juramento y lealtad.

-No habrá resentimientos por aquello, nuestros pueblos vuelven a ser hermanos, los lycans garantizarán la protección de los Toreador que decidan venir a la ciudadela, de mi parte ordenare a las demás brujas dejar atrás el resentimiento y seguir adelante- Era Shizuru quien se encontraba ocupando el trono en representación de la joven Ventrue.

Hacía ya un par de días que ests no salia en publico, con la excusa de estas furiosa por el asunto del Yggdrasill.

Se las había ingeniado para mantener la coartada creíble, cada día "renovaba" aquello que dajaba más en claro a los lycans y vampiros entromeditos que ella ahora era la mujer de Kruger.

Dando así muestra que la joven estaba activa y vigorosa.

Los lycans tenían la costumbre del desquite sexual con su pareja cuando se encontraban furiosos. Por ello la gran mayoría dejo de preguntar, cuando su joven ama se lograse calmar aparecería de nuevo.

-Sí no fuera mucha impertinencia de mi parte, quisiera conocer al Kruger- La ilusión en sus ojos reinaba, era una persona muy transparente y sencilla.

-Lamento informar que mí….- ¿Qué eran realmente ellas dos? - Domine se encuentra indispuesta… El saber que fue del destino del Yggdrasill la a ahogado en cólera, deberán pasar varios días o incluso semanas hasta que su enojo sea manejable-

El resto del día paso sin altercados, Shizuru dirigía los planes de restauración de viejos edificios abandonados. La población de la ciudadela tenía siglos sin ser tan grande.

Las rutas de comercio también eran un fuerte tema a tocar, así como también la restauración de bancos de sangre para los vampiros que decidieran vivir en la ciudad.

Eran un sin fin de cosas para el establecimiento de la población.

Entre las cosas más importantes estaban las primeras sesiones del parlamento, donde se tocarían los temas básicos de las leyes.

Cada clan y raza tenían sus propias leyes, pero ahora siendo todos un pueblo, la modificación de estas eran necesarias.

Les había comunicado al parlamentario que confeccionarán sus leyes para proponerlas cuando mi Domine estuviera dispuesta.

Actualmente ideaba un plan de salubridad, debían abrirse herboristerías públicas, la apertura de cloacas y acueductos.

Las arcas habían sido restablecidas por las ofrendas de los 3 clanes principales; lycans, Toreador y Malkavians. Pero aquello no ers suficiente, más de la mitad había sido consumido en los últimos días y pocas la ganancias que obtenía el actual gobierno.

La recaudación de impuestos debía ser próxima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La jugada había salido mal, todo por lo cual había trabajado tan duro por décadas empezaba a esfumarse.

Primero el despertar de aquella inmunda vampira, después el rebelamiento de los Elders que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido doblegar, luego la maldita le dio a él la mano izquierda, no lo reconocía como regente de los Malkavians y los Elders… Aquellos malditos Elders se pusieron de su lado restregandome que era un simple cónsul y Malkavians era una república, no un imperio o monarquía.

Aquello lo había sacado de sus casillas, matarla ahí era su mejor opción. Pero ese maldito lobo olio mis intenciones.

Expulsado de Caelum y con su consulado pendiendo de un hilo había apostado todo en aquel ataque directo y ahora había fallado.

Esa maldita había destruido su ejército en unos segundos. En su vida había escuchado siquiera rumores de aquella habilidad.

Sus estúpidos ancestros habían aniquilado la mayoría de las antiguas bibliotecas en un estúpido intento de borrar el legado del imperio de los Krugers. La mayoría solo conocía hasta el desgraciado de Aztro, la historia detrás de él solo era conocimiento de los eruditos.

Huir era la único que quedaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Te voy a destrozar maldito zorro!!- Furia extraída de sus entrañas, aquel Toreador que había logrado ganar a las brujas y ahora pagaba tributos al pueblo que debía ser suyo, debía hacer nuevos movimientos para recuperar lo arrebatado y era justo aquello lo que tenia literal entre sus manos.

Embestida tras embestida, una más salvaje que la anterior. Estocadas llenas de enojo y furia, él sabía que merecía gobernar aquella mítica ciudad y por la cual había conquistado, pero ahora estaba con las malditas manos vacías, aquel enojo solo lo hacía ser más brutal, debía drenar su enojo y aquella era la mejor opción, aun si eso antes le era denigrante y jamás hubiera aceptado.

El concurrente chapoteo de las pieles solo aumentaban su intensidad y con ello la fuerza de las estocadas hasta el arribo del clímax culminando el acto íntimo.

Retiro su bien dotado miembro lleno de su semilla de la cavidad, un descanso exigían sus caderas.

-Ah sido toda una maravillosa experiencia, pero me temo que he de retirarme, asuntos apremiantes exigen mi atención- El muy más joven amante del toreador, líder del nocivo mundo de la muerte

Reito no era alguien al que podrían dejar solo porque si -Espero cumplas tu palabra Nagi- Aquel nombre pertenecía a su amante

Una mano en su pecho y un gesto demasiado dramático que le caracterizaba -Yo jamás la rompo, mientras sigas sabiendo satisfacer a mi ser, obtendrás tus deseos- Últimas palabras antes de salir desnudo por uno de los pasadizos, dejando solo al regente Toreador con sus pensamientos.

-Maldito Malkavian!!- Frustración era poco para describir su estado actual, el cónsul Malkavian al cual había estado pagando tributos para impedir que Malkavius invadiera su ciudadela y protección, se había ido por las cloacas. Su desesperación después de enterarse de la estúpida y súbita caída del ejército restante del cónsul; lo había obligado a caer demasiado bajo.

Ahora cojia al maldito dictador del clan de Lasombra, debía satosfacerlo una vez por a cambio de favores y la promesa de quitar al Ventrue de su camino, así como hace más de un milenio que sus ancestros habían logrado.

Él haría todo por ser el más grande Toreador de todos los tiempos, debía purificar el mundo vampírico de todos aquellos que el considerará impuros, aquella era su misión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron, volviéndose semanas, después un mes y por último mes y medio, y es ahí donde esta historia continúa, un mes y medio desde que aquella Ventrue había dejado a la joven Matrem a cargo de todo.

Aquel uso de su ancestral poder, en presunción hacia sus posibles enemigos, le había costado mucho más de lo planeado, seguía en cama la mayor parte del tiempo, por pura fuerza de voluntad salia fuera de la habitación cuando era necesario, aunque la mayor parte era asistida por la Matrem, por ello viajaban lo más que podían por los pasadizos secretos del castillo, evitando que fuera vista en tal estado.

Una vez por semana debía presentarse en el parlamento para la aprobación de le leyes, reformas y obras públicas. Para ello, 4 veces por semana el parlamento hacía sesiones sin ella para la discusión de propuestas, en esas sesiones era Shizuru quien las precedía.

Una vez por semana hacía su aparición pública para después encerrarse en la habitación; cada día sentía ganar más fuerzas, pero no eran las necesidades aun para regresar a la normalidad.

Cada noche tomaba un poco de la sangre de la Matrem, como alimento y visualización de sus memorias, con ello se mantenía al tanto de la situación de todo.

Pero aquel servicio de la Matrem no eran gratis, la joven Ventrue a cambio le enseñaba partes de sus memorias, en específico la ciudad subterránea debajo de Caelum, cosa que aún Shizuru siendo la Matrem, heredera de Matrems aun más antiguas que el mismo Aztro, desconocía por completo. Muchos conocimientos antiguos se habían perdido por las guerras entre razas y clanes después de la caída del imperio Caeltico.

Aquella información de una ciudad subterránea aún más grande, había sido bien usada, los trabajos de reconstrucción para poder habitarla habían comenzado, el trabajo escaseaba, más los trabajadores sí, por ello habían requerido una gran inmigración hacia Caelum, la población crecía a un enorme ritmo.

La mayoría de los lycans habían decidido establecerse en la ciudadela, otros habían regresado a sus aldeas y otros más habían sido mandados a las fronteras con sus familias, debían vigilar los amplios límites.

Donnovan era el nuevo general de la ciudadela, había sido encomendado con un enorme proyecto militar, debía llevar a cabo la construcción de nuevas armas, armaduras, entrenar a las tropas y hacer crecer el ejército.

Aquella encomienda fue dada por su señora en persona, cosa que aceptó gustoso aquel viejo lobo.

A contraparte, Mai había sido privada de sus facultades en el ejército, aquel ataque contre la regente cuando despertó no había pasado desapercibido por los Elders y a eso se le agrega su reacción al enterarse que su Matrem había sido tomada por la Ventrue, su expulsión de la milicia no se hizo esperar.

Ahora era una ama de casa y su esposo, ahora noble era parte del nuevo concejal.

Debía adaptarse a muchos cambios, nada era lo mismo.

La ciudadela estaba casi llena, los mercados ahora eran enormes, nunca se imagino ver tanta variedad de un solo fruto.

Sus hijas Jo y Alyssa de 12 y 8 años respectivamente, pasaban todo el día en casa, debían esperar a la reapertura de las escuelas. Ahora por la gran cantidad de nuevos inquilinos, las escuelas se habían divididas por distritos, pero eran nuevos edificios, cosa que aún no eran terminados.

Cuando fueran abiertas, sus hijas asistirian con vástagos de casi todas las razas, se había asignado un horario común para que razas diurnas y nocturnas asistieran juntas, para fomentar la hermandad.

En un principio le fue difícil estar en casa todo el día y mantener ocupadas a sus pequeñas, pero aquello iba cambiando de a poco y ahora disfrutaba su maternidad como nunca antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galante y presuncioso, su caminar confiado pero con calma. Se acercó lo pertinente, 5 metros de distancia a la Matrem sentada en el trono.

-Tate Yuhich, ¿Cuales son sus razones por la cual nos honra con su presencia?- Siempre tan diplomática como ella misma.

Una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto -Como el último heredero del clan Yuhich, descendiente directo de la tercera rama de Aztro, solicitó reunirme con su excelencia, la joven Kruger-

-¿Cual es la razón por la cual debas hablar con ella en persona y no conmigo? Siendo yo su representación- Aquello era muy común, todos deseaban hablar con la Kruger.

-Mí Domine se encuentra indispuesta, en estos momentos se encuentra leyendo las propuestas del parlamento- No era mentira aquello.

-Mi asunto, le aseguro que es igual o más importante que aquello-

-Entonces habla, dame una buena razón por la cual yo deba permitir tu encuentro con ella-

-Yggdrasill-

Aquella palabra le había dado acceso a lo qie buscaba el joven brujo, se dirigían a paso lento a la alcoba real, 3 metros detrás de Shizuru.

Él sabía que era impertinente acercarse tanto a una mujer tomada por la Ventrue, él era un erudito, conocedor de las antiguas costumbres. Su cabeza rodaría si se acercaba de manera irrespetuosa a una mujer del harén.

La joven Kruger había sido avisada de su próximo visitante, la anciana, Karin, esposa del ahora general Donnovan, era la única a excepción de Shizuru que conocía de su estado, pero la anciana había probado ser tan honorable como su esposo.

"Toc Toc" -Adelante- Comandó y fue acatada.

Entró Shizuru por delante, tomando su lugar parada a la derecha de la silla donde descansaba la Ventrue.

Seguida de ella, entró Tate, a 5 metros mantuvo su distancia, haciendo una reverencia.

-Se quien eres y tú sabes quien soy, así que ve directo al asunto- Su voz era neutral, pero era obvio su curiosidad, de no ser así, no lo hubiese recibido

-Con gusto- Enderezo su dorso, quedando lo más recto posible -Como ya sabe soy un brujo puro, me case con una noble de otras tierras, fiel sirviente de la Matrem- Un pequeña pausa- Tengo 2 hijas, por ende son puras. Mi hija menor es un prodigio con la magia, algunos creen que podría llegar incluso al rango de Merlín… Por ello es que humildemente se la ofrezco-

Aquello había la había dejado muy pensativa, giró a su derecha, pudo deducir que la joven Matrem no entendía de lo hablaba el brujo.

-Se explícito, no quisiera malos entendidos- Mentira, solo deseaba que Shizuru lograse entender la situación.

-Ofrezco a mi hija Alyssa a usted, para que implante en ella la nueva semilla del Yggdrasill-

-¿Estas consiente de lo que eso significa y de las posibles consecuencias de aquello podría traer? Tengo entendido que tú esposa es Mai, amiga de Shizuru ¿Está ella de acuerdo de esto?- Aquello había intrigado aun más a la Matrem.

-Lo estará, si es tan leal a la Matrem, aceptará este gran sacrificio-

-Puedes retirarte, te mandaré a llamar cuando haya tomado una decisión- La joven alzo un poco su mano izquierda, ahora portando en el dedo medio una anillo de oro con su sello en él.

-Como ordene su excelencia- este se acercó hasta la Kruger, para luego depositar un beso en su anillo y marcharse de ahí.

Cuando este ya estaba lo suficiente lejos, las preguntas empezaron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Shizuru estaba curiosa y más por la mención de sacrificio y Alyssa en el mismo contexto.

-Él me ofreció a su hija para desposarla-

Aquello había desatado a una Shizuru en cólera.

-Ella solo tiene apenas 8 años!!-

-Sabes que mi longevidad me hace que 8 años sean nada- Aquello iracundó a Shizuru.

-Sí lo que quieres es una bruja de casta pura, tómame realmente a mi y deja a esa niña en paz!-

-Sabes a la perfección que te tomare cuando me vuelva un adulto, con o sin niña- Aquella frase había hecho ganar un frívolo mirar de la Matrem a la Ventrue -Pero la esencia por la cual me la ofrece no es precisamente sexual… Bueno el rito si es sexual, pero no por ese motivo de crear descendencia o entrelazar familias- La joven se levantó de su lugar, hasta quedar justo enfrente de la castaña -Quiere que la preñe con la semilla del Yggdrasill, para que este lo de a luz… básicamente en vez de que tenga un bebé, tendría una semilla del tamaño de un melón, del cual brotará de nueva cuenta el árbol sagrado- Aquello le había generado más preguntas que respuestas -Sí lo que esperabas era que yo conociera varón para engendrar… debo informarte que eso fue resuelto generaciones atrás, algo doloroso para la fémina pero eficaz-

-Yo daré a luz a la semilla, si lo que necesitas es una vasija con magia, yo soy la más indicada, soy yo la mas fuerte de todas las brujas- Paso sus manos a su espalda alta, desabrochó su vestido y de un simple movimiento este cayó al piso, dejando a una Matrem en ropa interior.

-Espera Shizuru, esto es demasiado apresurado yo no- Calló al ver la última prenda desprender de la bruja. Retroceder de manera lenta era lo que gritaba su mente

-Me vas a tomar a mí, así deba tomarte yo para ello- Se abalanzó sobre la peliazul, no permitiría aquella monstruosidad, así ella de sacrificarse, le debía demasiado a Mai.

Natsuki estaba acostada en el piso, con una muy desnuda Shizuru exigiéndole ser tomada, esta la tomo de los hombros, tratando en vano de quitársela de encima, su fuerza aun no regresaba.

-Por favor, Shizuru- Suplico la joven regente.

Shizuru estaba pérdida en su mente, la ira la dominaba por completó, toda acción avivaba más la ira. Tomo las muñecas de Natsuki, las paso arriba de su cabeza, contra el suelo, solo basto de su mano izquierda para retenerla así -¡¡Videtur!!- De su mano derecha sobre la entrepierna de Natsuki apareció brillante el símbolo de Om por unos segundos, aquel mítico símbolo de la estrella de cinco picos que tanto representaba a la magia.

Desabotono el pantalón, bajo de este. Tomo el miembro viril de la joven, unas cuantas duras y feroces caricias bastaron para ponerlo rígido, preparado para su cometido.

Levantó su trasero del estomago de la agraviada, su propia entrepierna no estaba lista, pero aquello no la detendría.

La punta toco entre sus labios íntimos, una ultima bocanada de aire fue suficiente para introducirlo hasta el fondo de su ser. Podía sentir la sangre de su himen bajando por sus paredes vaginales, el intruso vibraba dentro de ella, ardía. Aquello solo aumento su ira, tantas brujas violadas… Tantas niñas… Ella había jurado proteger a su raza, ni una niña más sería violada o forzada a casarse, esto lo hacía por ellas.

Una embestida tras otra, salvaje vaivén de dolor había empezado, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, le ayudaba a mantener enfocada su mente.

Sus ojos fueron abiertos el golpe al escuchar toquidos de la puerta, solicitaban la presencia urgente de la regente.

Por instinto volteo al rostro de Natsuki.

No la veía, su rostro de lado, oculto, un silencioso llanto emanaba de ella.

Muy tarde Shizuru confirmó sus sospechas de semanas atrás cuando está la miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, suplicantes porque parará… Aquella joven no era más que una pequeña niña atrapada en un cuerpo semi adulto y ella… ella, la Matrem liberadora, la Matrem que había asesinado a sangre fría cientos de violadores, cientos de seres sin escrúpulos, había hecho aquello que tanto odiaba… Le había arrebatado aquello que juró proteger con sangre.

Fueron otros toques a la puerta que la sacaron de su trágico trance, corrió a la cama por su bata de baño, debía cubrirse antes de atender a la intromisión.

-¿Cual es su motivo?- Solo abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejar ver medio rostro.

-Mi señora, noticias urgentes que debe conocer la joven Kruger- Era Donnovan junto con un séquito detrás.

Volteo un poco a ver a Natsuki, su brazo izquierdo cubría sus ojos, mordía sus labios para no dejar escapar el llanto.

'¿Qué hice?' -Mi Domine lo escucha general-

-Acaba de llegar un mensajero de la frontera sur, una gran caravana procediente de Windoblood esta en camino, vienen con bandera de paz. Es dirigida por Nagi, líder del clan de Lasombra… Es el descendiente directo del asesino de su padre, arribará en 3 días en aproximado-

Natsuki seguía imposibilitada al habla, aquello solo estrujo más el corazón de Shizuru, la culpa crecía con cada segundo. -Reúne de inmediato al parlamento y tus oficiales, en 2 horas será la reunión- Únicas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta, no espero respuesta.

La joven seguía en el piso, de lado, con sus rodillas abrazadas lo más fuerte que podía, el llanto no se hizo esperar mucho, pero así como había llegado se fue, solo pequeños gemidos de ahogo apenas se escuchaban.

Shizuru se acercó a ella, arrodillada a su lado, no tenía palabras que decir, un perdón no era suficiente, nada lo era, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón ni nombre.

La tomo en sus brazos, aunque esta siguiera en aquella amarga posición fetal, cargo con ella hasta su amplia cama, uso la pared de respaldo y acobijo a la joven entre sus brazos y piernas, debía calmarla aunque dudaba si podría lograrlo antes de la reunión, su presencia era de vital importancia.

-Perdoname dulce niña… No debí hacerlo… Perdón- Hundió su rostro en la espalda de su víctima, ahora era ella quien también lloraba, había roto algo muy sagrado, irreparable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día había llegado, la caravana al fin había llegado a la ciudadela, las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, más ninguna multitud salió a recibirlos, nadie se encontraba en las calles, a excepción de las dos hileras de soldados que marcaban el camino donde avanzar de la caravana.

Silenciosos recorrieron el camino hasta el castillo, dejaron las carretas y caballos, entrando así a Tenebris.

En la sala del trono fueron recibidos, el parlamento, Elders y oficiales eran los únicos cortesanos en ésa ocasión, bailarines o comediantes hacían gala de su ausencia.

En el trono, con una mirada imparcial la joven Ventrue observaba a sus no deseados invitados, a su izquierda se encontraba Donnovan en su forma antropomórfa, su respiración era pesada, estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

A su derecha, Shizuru con un largo y muy conservador vestido negro, cubría su rostro un velo a juego del color de sus ropas. Su rostro estaba indispuesto para el mundo.

-Así que tú eres el Kruger del que todo mundo habla- Nagi había violado aquel fúnebre silencio, su voz un tanto bromista desencajaba del lugar, se acercó a paso y distancia prudente, así observando mejor a la Ventrue.

Una risa burlesca de su parte bastó para que Donnovan se colocará frente a su ama, sus gruñidos no hicieron esperar, una sola orden bastaba para lanzarse a muerte contra el enano frente a él.

-Vaya, sí que has entrenado bien al perro, aunque Dhuran era aún más grande-

La joven solo alzó una ceja, era algo común el paso de memorias de generación en generación, no era extraño que el líder de Lasombra tuviera aquellos recuerdos.

-Tú eres como yo, no es así Natsuki?- Aquello desconcertó a todos en el lugar

-Explica cómo es que conoces mi nombre-

El mirar intrigado de los presentes era hacia Nagi, quien parecía más que divertido por haberles arruinado la sorpresa, sería hasta la coronación donde sabrían el nombre de su regente.

-Pero si ya te dije!- Su tono infantil parecía solo enfurecer sl viejo Donnovan

-¡¡¡TÚ!!! ¡¡¡Maldita rata rastrera!!!- La gruesa fémina voz de Natsuki resonó en toda la sala, Donnovan se apartó del camino de su señora, quien está descendía de su trono hacia el líder de Lasombra.

Su presencia y aura habían cambiado, aquella masculina presencia que había demostrado con anterioridad se hacía presente. Su postura era de nueva cuenta de un rey, de un conquistador de mil batallas.

-Siempre tan halagador… No creí que fueras tan listo como para esconder a tu primer hija del ojo público… ¿O acaso debo decir hermana?- Aquello sorprendió aún más a los presentes -Es bastante confuso cual término sea el correcto de usar- Aquel forastero pisaba hielo blando con sus palabras

-Cuida tus palabras rata callejera-

-Ohhhh- Con burla y fingida sorpresa -Pero si yo solo me pregunto el término legal para referirme a la hija que tuviste con tu madre-

Aquello había derramado el vaso, la joven Ventrue aprisionaba con fuerzas su mano derecha, el cuello de aquel burlesco recién llegado estaba a nada de romperse, pero aquello no le borraba la sonrisa de su cara, al contrario le hacía más feliz ver aquel profundo odio procedentes del ahora mirar escarlata de Natsuki.

-Vamos, matame! Y Astaroth morirá- Aquello solo había alimentado la furia del Ventrue, con extremida fuerza azotó al joven contra el suelo.

-Habla maldita rata- Su pie sobre el cuello del aquel valiente o estúpido vampiro, expectante a que dijera una estupidez y matarlo sin más miramiento

-¿Acaso creíste que yo me metería a la boca del lobo sin un seguro de vida? -Una pequeña risa que fue callada por el pie de la Ventrue, no estaba de humor

-¿Me harás quitar tu palabras de tu cadáver? - Necromancia, una habilidad característica de los Ventrue, aun los híbridos poseían.

-Yo tengo a Astaroth- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse, tal cual una neblina de crepúsculo.

-¡¡¡DONNOVAN!!!- Gritó iracunda -¡No está lejos! ¡Vivo o muerto!- No tuvo que dar explicaciones para que Donnovan seguido de sus oficiales salieran en busca del fugitivo.

Miró furiosa a los acompañantes de Nagi, algunos aterrados y otros ya habían aceptado su destino, su líder los había abandonado a una muerte segura. -A las mazmorras! - Comando a la guardia presente en la sala, sus órdenes eran acatadas.

-Sí no es porque me traen la cabeza de esa rata en bandeja de plata, no me molesten- Esto directo a Shizuru, las primeras palabras después de aquel evento días atrás.

Meterse entre los pasadizos y perderse en la obscuridad de ellos, ese era su plan, su cuerpo le dolía mares, pesaba cada vez más, no duraría consiente mucho tiempo.

-No puede irse sin darnos una explicación! Le exigimos aclararnos las acusaciones de Nagi!- Un Elder Toreador, Koh, uno de los más cercanos a Reito.

-¿Me estás exigiendo a mi?- Más que pregunta, parecía ser una afirmación hacia si misma.

-Las acusaciones de ese delincuente son graves, de ser ciertas, serias una herejía!-

Si algo se caracterizaban todas las monarquías y familias aristócratas de todos los clanes, era el incesto. La acusación de aquel Elder era más una rebeldía porque si.

-Tú, maldito gusano… A mi!- De un momento a otro ya estaba frente a Koh, su mano atravezo su estómago -Nadie me exige algo! Y menos un maldito mestizo llegado al poder por comerle la verga al rey Toreador!- Aquello había provocado murmullos entre los espectadores, aquello había sido un rumor por años.

-¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta que apestas a aquel Toreador?... Yo no soy ese estúpido Cónsul Malkavian al cual puedes ladrarle por tener las manos atadas al senado… ¡¡Yo!! Soy tu maldito dueño y ¡Tú! No eres más que mi maldita perra a la que puedo hacerle lo que me plazca, cuando mi regalada gana lo quiera!- Metió su mano libre al ya perforado estómago, antes de proseguir dio un lento mirar a los espectadores, buscando una protesta, nadie metería sus manos al fuego, y menos teniendo al monarca en aquella frenética condición.

Gritos e intentos de quitar a la Ventrue era todo lo que hacía el Toreador, su cuerpo era lentamente dividido en dos, podía sentir el crujir de sus huesos al ser desprendidos.

No pasó mucho para quedar en dos y sin vida.

-¿Alguien más desea exigirme algo?- Ni una sola palabra -Largo de mi vista antes que mande a todos a las mazmorras-

No tuvo que repetirlo, en sincronía y silencio salieron de la sala, dejando a la joven sola con la Matrem que parecía una estatua viviente.

-No deseo que me mo…- No pudo siquiera terminar sus palabras, su fuerza le había abandonado, era inminente su caída al suelo.

-Te tengo pequeña- Shizuru había adivinado aquello, la joven aún seguía débil y desde aquel incidente no había tomado de su sangre, por ende no estaba recuperada.

No hubo protesta ni palabras, llevaba en sus brazos a la joven regente a sus aposentos, la joven luchaba por mantenerse despierta, su confianza con la Matrem había mermado, no deseaba estar inconsciente con ella a su lado.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, descansa- Un casto beso en la frente fue lo que bastó para que esta cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber cuando despertaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había mandado una carta informando los sucesos a su hermano, ella había sido comandada para quedarse un tiempo en Caelum. Ella estaba al tanto de las preferencias de su hermano, aquello era algo común en su sociedad, pero su hermano siempre lo había mantenido en secreto.

También tenía conocimiento que Koh era su más antiguo amante, pero a la vez sabía de lo imprudencia de este, no medía sus palabras y acciones. Su hermano siempre lo solapaba, pero en esta ocasión estaban en Caelum, él formaba parte de la comitiva de Toreador que perteneceria al parlamentario Caeltico.

La noticia fue explosiva e impactante entre la sociedad vampirica y de brujas, no estaban acostumbrados a reacciones de tales resultados.

Más los lycans habían tomado eso como una muestra de poder, su sociedad había sido regida por el más fuerte y aquello solo hacia ensanchar su orgullo. Su señora era digna de temer.

Mikoto no había estado presentes en aquel incidente, más fue informada de inmediato de aquellos eventos, lo común era que hubiese marchado de la ciudadela para regresar con su hermano, rompiendo los lazos con Caelum, pero había decidido quedarse y mantener los lazos.

Ella era una híbrida, compartía con su hermano la misma madre, la tercer regente de la casa de Zabath, pero su padre fue un Grangrel, una muy curiosa por no decir única mezcla. Su padre fue el general de su ciudad hasta caer ante Malkavius.

Había tenido decenas de batallas al lado de Donnovan, en quien encontró aquella figura paterna que había perdido. Todos esos años a su lado había aprendido sobre honor y orgullo por el honor, Donnovan era el ser más honorable que conocía y si él hablaba maravillas de su señora como alguien justa, sabia y honorable, ella confiaría ciegamente en él.

Hacía días que Donnovan con la mitad de la guardia habían salido de la ciudadela, peinado la zona, deshonra y vergüenza sería para ellos no encontrar a aquel vampiro, seguidor de Seth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mi señora- Donnovan derrotado, arrodillado como nunca antes, a los pies de la Matrem, como si suplicara el perdón de su vida -He fallado- Ni un solo rastro, como si la misma tierra se lo hubiera tragado. El suicidio por el fallo en misiones era algo muy común entre la sociedad Lycan, la deshonra era lo más bajo que podían caer.

-Levántate Donnovan, si hay alguien que nunca debe suplicar por algo así, eres tú- Shizuru, nuevamente en representación de la Ventrue, su rostro estaba en completo pálido, tenía su brazo izquierdo vendado.

Cuando la joven despertó por más hambre que tenía, no tomaba sangre de su cuello, fue hasta que casi la obligó de su brazo que esta aceptó. Su hambre había provocado una mal mordida y que casi le arrancará el brazo.

Su magia curativa era muy buena, por ello no le dio mucha importancia, pero la joven había bebido demás.

-Ve preparando el ejército para un posible asalto, Nagi pagará su osadía, y si esa será tu oportunidad de reparar tu fallo-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La carta había sido recibida, la ira del Toreador no se hizo esperar. Estaba por preparar su caravana para marchar y exigirle a la Ventrue razones del asesinato de su Elder. Pero la noticia de las preparaciones militares de Caelum para un posible ataque lo detuvo.

Aquella era su oportunidad, aprovecharía el ataque a Windoblood para el conquistar Caelum. Ese maldito Nagi había resultado más útil de que había creído en un principio. Ahora el único inconveniente era la fidelidad de su hermana al viejo Donnovan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En los límites de las tierras del Oeste, desde semanas atrás había estado sumida en un caos, la antigua ciudad de Atari tenía semanas y semanas que parecían interminables, todo su ejército debía marchar por un largo andar hasta Caelum, toda su élite marcharía. No debían fallar.

La ciudadela era tan antigua como Caelum misma, milenios de tradición militar.

Su población no era tan grande como las demás ciudadelas, su ejército era solo era contado por unos cientos, pero ellos eran la élite de la élite, sus habilidades perfeccionadas por milenos de arduo trabajo.

Ahora debían dirigirse lo que sería la más importante misión de todas, Caelum.


	4. Unión

Esto es un poco más largo que los capítulos anteriores, más deseaba que fuera más largo, ya será en otra ocasión.

De nuevo me disculpo por la forma en que esto esta separado, todo lo subo por la app y al traspasar de Word a la app de borran los espacios, y aun editando en la app al subir el capítulo vuelven a borrarse los espacios.

En fin, les dejo con la lectura, que por cierto se tocan temas sexuales, si no es de su agrado no les recomiendo leer. Aunque es algo leve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obscuridad, fría y tenue. En este mundo no existe la luz, la esperanza ni la libertad, todos somos presos del miedo, de la agonía, del hambre. Matamos unos a los otros, sin compasión, sin miramiento alguno; ellos o yo, ese es el pensamiento predominante.

Hace ya varios años tengo aquí, he perdido la cuenta, sin el astro sol, es difícil saber cuanto tiempo a pasado.

La comida es escasa y difícil de conseguir, no se cuanto soportemos seguir aquí, no tengo más remedio que seguir aquí, si me quedo aquí inevitablemente moriré algún día, pero si escapó… Ella me matará.

-Natsuki- Mi pequeña compañera había despertado.

-¿Descansaste?- Debía cuidarla, era todo lo que tenía.

-Sí, pero no queda más carne- Debíamos salir a buscar alimento, ella no merecía esta vida.

Apenas tomamos nuestras armas salimos de nuestro escondite, nuestro hogar. Saltábamos sobre las ruinas de la destruida necrópolis, solo restos de lo que nunca llegó a ser. Este era el Amenti, el inframundo. Donde ni Seth tenía dominio, tierra de nadie y nada.

Solo calaña, seres condenados a la eterna agonía residía aquí.

-Tssk- Arika me dio la seña, había alimento.

Nos acercamos con cautela, lentamente hasta poder verlo, un gusano de tierra.

Un enorme gusano con un grueso caparazón metálico, era feroz y fuerte, un solo golpe y me podría matar en mi actual estado, pero era una muy rica fuente de grasa y alimento por meses, el riesgo lo valía.

Sin mediar palabras me dirigí al frente, llamando así su atención. Estajada tras estajada, esquivaba cada golpe, trataba de provocarlo y aquello surtia efecto, cada ataque entraba más en frenesís, más fuerza y tosco era, hasta que su larga tenaza quedo atascada en una roca, no tuve que decir nada, nuestras estrategias estaban plenamente entendidas, de un gran salto detrás del gusano, cayó en su cabeza clavando su espada, muerte instantánea.

Comenzamos de inmediato las labores de despedazar el cuerpo del gusano, metimos toda la grasa posible en los sacos de cuero y al final regresamos a casa.

Hicimos un gran agujero en el suelo, donde guardamos nuestro botín, era la mejor manera de preservar la grasa.

De inmediato Arika empezó a preparar la comida, un estofado de grasa de gusano acompañado de grasa de gusano y aderezado con grasa de gusano.

Arika era humana y yo un vampiro, y no cualquier vampiro, un Ventrue, un maldito Ventrue que me había costado todo.

Se suponía que yo únicamente podía beber sangre de un solo tipo, el cual nunca estuvo muy definido, simplemente bebía de "ella",

Por azares del destino, descubrí que podía comer carne de los seres oriundos del lugar, tal vez en verdad estaba muerta y esto era el infierno, condenada a vagar en una tierra infertil.

Pase muchos años sola, hasta que encontré a esta niña de meses, llorando fuerte y claro, aferrada al cuerpo inerte de su madre. La crie con mi sangre, más nunca la transforme, cosa que ella siempre a querido, hice un trato de transformarla cuando cumpliese alrededor de los 16 años, en otras palabras que se haya completado en desarrollar.

Después de nuestro desayuno comenzamos nuestro recorrido perimetral, debíamos vigilar y proteger nuestro territorio, no éramos los únicos seres con inteligencia aquí.

Nuestro perímetro abarcaba 5 kilómetros de circunferencia, algo grande para nosotras dos solas, pero excelente para rutas de escape de ser necesario.

A 30 kilómetros de nuestro territorio había un pequeño lago, aquel pequeño terreno era disputado casi a diario, el agua era algo sumamente valioso.

Por suerte no la necesitábamos, yo no requería agua y Arika con beber un poco de mi sangre se mantenía hidratada y con fuerza extrahumana.

-Natsuki- Habíamos hecho un pequeño campamento después de unas horas recorriendo nuestro territorio

-Dime- Arika era una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, muy curiosa.

-¿Cómo es el sol? – Habían sido miles de veces las que le había ya contado.

-Es una esfera de fuego, como la fogata, caliente y enorme, ilumina todo a su paso-

-¿No se queman con eso?-

-Los humanos y la mayoría de las criaturas pueden vivir bajo sus rayos sin problema alguno, pero seres como yo no. Yo me quemó como si me metieran a una hoguera-

-Quisiera conocerlo, conocer de donde vienes, salir de aquí- Su voz curiosa había cambiado a una llena de agonía, esto no era vida para un niño

-Aun no descubro como poder salir- Mentira, hacia años que lo había descubierto, pero mi regreso a la tierra de los vivos significaba mi condena a morir, "ella" no me permitiría vivir en paz, a no ser que escapara al destruido continente del Oeste, pero aquello era un muy largo y peligroso viaje, añadiendo mi problema de sangre, era imposible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo de dormir transcurría, normal y rutinario, Arika dormía a mi lado, tranquila y satisfecha, hoy habíamos encontrado varios escarabajos dorados, nuestra alacenas estarían llenas por unas dos semanas.

Se acercaba el tiempo en cumplir mi promesa, convertirla cuando se desarrollará. No estaba segura si podría cumplirla, jamás había convertido a alguien, más sabía cómo, aquel miserable me había dejado bien informada.

Las horas pasaban con tranquilidad, veía el obscuro horizonte, nos encontrábamos ahora en una cueva casi en la cima de una montaña a las afueras de la necrópolis, nuestro antiguo hogar lo habíamos perdido en medio de una confrontación de dos bandos, estábamos en medio de la pelea.

No faltaba mucho para que ella despertara, estaba a punto de acostarme a su lado, para evitar ser regañada por no dormir, cuando una gran explosión al otro lado de la necrópolis la despertó.

De inmediato nos pusimos de pie, a orillas del acantilado, tratando de observar lo que ocurría. Solo podíamos ver fuego y humo, al parecer de nuevo una guerra tenían.

Subí a Arika a mi espalda, debíamos informarnos quienes serían el nuevo bando dominante.

Estaba demasiado cercas cuando me dí cuenta, no eran bandos locales, eran foráneos, del mundo de los vivos y no cualquieras.

Di media vuelta con Arika en mi espalda, ella sabía cuando guardar silencio, aquella lección era de vida o muerte en este lugar.

-¡NATSUKI!- Oh dios, había sido descubierta. Debía salir de ahí de inmediato

Había invocado a Kyohime en persona, una enorme hydra de 8 cabezas de serpientes, tan colosal y majestuosa como ella misma. Sobre ella estaba su dueña, aquella mujer de rojo mirar, su mirada tan penetrante y profunda, sentía mi espalda ser penetrada por infinidad de cuchillos, ella me mataría si me atrapaba, no había duda de aquello.

Corrí y salte lo más lejos que podía, debía escapar de ella, pero Kyohime me pisaba los talones, deje a Arika escondida entre ruinas de la necrópolis, no debía involucrarla.

Corría como nunca antes, si lograba llegar al bosque de las sombras tenía una posibilidad, pero eran varios kilómetros de valle plano para llegar, era un todo a nada.

Descendí al valle, empezando un maratón, mis piernas daban lo mejor de sí, pero no era suficiente, cada tanto debía esquivar un zarpazo de Kyohime, una sola de sus mordidas sería letal.

Justo cuando había logrado la mitad del recorrido fue parada en abrupto, una afilada hoja metálica me había atravesado el estómago, trate de zafarme pero fue alzada y empalada en la misma hoja para después ser azotada contra el suelo, a la vez que aquel metal dejaba mi cuerpo.

Sabía que aquella arma había sido hecha especialmente para mí, mis heridas ni siquiera empezaban a curarse, al contrario, sentía mi cuerpo entumido, había sido envenenada.

Tirada en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, trate de levantarme, si no salía de esa, Arika estaría sola, no podía.

Una fuerte patada llego a mi rostro, estaba segura que mi nariz estaba fracturada.

-Vas a pagar lo que me has hecho- Su antigua dulce voz, ahora entonaba rabia y odio, no era para menos, ni yo podría perdonar lo que hice.

-Mátame y termina tu venganza-

-¡¡Tú no me das ordenas, no más!!- Su pie restregaba mi rostro contra el suelo

-¿No has venido hasta aquí por ello?- Debía provocarla, una muerte rápida era mi mejor opción

-No eres más que una maldita desgracia, no trajiste más que desgracias-

-Yo no te pedí despertar, si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, cobarde- Rogaba porque Arika se haya mantenido escondida.

No hubo respuesta en palabras, solo el ligero sonido del metal preparando el golpe mortal, espere mi final pero este jamás llego, me animé a voltear a verle, algo más atrajo su atención.

Si hay algo que jamás debes hacer, es llevar a una bruja al Amenti. Poco después de la creación de los mundos, Osiris fue engañado por Lilith, la primera bruja, causando su destierro y exilio. Su amargura y odio volvió su más bella creación en lo que actualmente es, un enorme desierto de ruinas, donde un puñado de seres se mata para sobrevivir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La batalla se había alargado por horas, Shizuru sobre Kyohime, luchando a muerte contra un enorme espectro, la obscuridad del lugar aun para seres como yo, impedían ver los detalles de aquella criatura.

Zarpada tras zarpada, las cabezas de serpientes mordían e inyectaban su veneno a aquélla criatura, quien ni se inmutaba de dolor. Osiris era el dios resurrección, un dios inmortal.

Pero aquella orgullosa bruja no se rendía, su odio y sed de venganza la mantenían vigorosa en aquella batalla. Si no podía matar a aquel negro ser, pedazos era su mejor opción.

Yo me encontraba arrastrando mi ser lo más lejos posibles de aquella pelea en frenesís. Mi cuerpo aun no cerraba las heridas, mithryl era el material de su arma, el único material capaz de evitar mi pronta regeneración.

Un desgarrador grito me obligó a voltear, era Kyohime. Pude ver tan nítido como aquella obscura bestia le arranco 2 cabezas, Shizuru lanzaba ataques mágicos con el sin efectos, su amada mascota estaba muriendo.

"Debiste darme por muerta" pero mis pensamientos fueron acallados por un estruendoso cañon de energía proveniente de Shizuru acabando así con la casi vencedora bestia. De nuevo había superado mis expectativas, ahora era mucho más peligrosa de lo que recordaba, malas noticias para mí.

Mi avanzar aumento a toda marcha que mis cansados brazos permitía.

-¡Natsuki!- Por un momento creí mi fin, pero era Arika, con un poco de dificultad logró levantarme, mi brazo en sus hombros, debíamos escondernos.

Fue eterno esos pasos al pie de aquel bosque, si Shizuru no nos mataba, lo haría el bosque.

-¿Quiénes son? Jamás los había visto, vencieron a Leviathan- Su impresión era mayor a su temor en este punto.

-Aquello solo era un cachorro- Volteó curiosa a mí, quien creería que aquella inmensa criatura era solo un cachorro -Y es mi esposa-

Solo vi sus ojos abiertos como un par de platos, aquello había causado una gran impresión

-Si es tu esposa ¿Por qué casi te mata?- Aquello era mi condena

-Asesine a nuestra hija- Una gruesa y fría bomba lance con.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caelum, 6 meses de la nueva era Kruger.

La conmemoración de los 6 meses desde la apertura de aquella Ventrue se había atrasado para coincidir con el último equinoccio lunar del año, un enorme festival estaba siendo preparado, el primero en mil años donde las diferentes especies participarían.

Los lycans eran quienes dirigían aquello, eran los únicos que habían conservado aquellas tradiciones, habían aprovechado los festivales de luna nueva para instruir los bailes y ceremonias requeridos.

Después de la primera ceremonia de luna nueva, las brujas tomaron aquello como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Al completar la ceremonia, Palala la luna blanca baño de rayos lunares la ciudadela, cubriéndola de sagrada mana, permitiendo como nunca habían visto, la regeneración de magia, fueron 10 minutos donde las brujas recuperaron la magia que les costaba años reunir.

El equinoccio venidente serían de las dos lunas, Palala la luna blanca tendría la compañía de su hermana menor, Eweca la luna roja; y aquello llenaba de expectativas a las brujas, al fin podrían tener su magia en su máxima carga, aquellas sensaciones de las lunas nuevas las llenaba de vida.

La ciudadela tenía un enorme crecimiento económico, a la vez de su población, la milicia aun se encargaban de la vigilancia interna, las diferencias entre las especies y clanes provocaba riñas, las cuales iban en descenso para dar a lugar delincuencia común .

El Parlamento seguía trabajando casi a diario, los huecos legales de las leyes debían ser rellenadas, así como la ampliación de las obras públicas, sobre todo estaba pendiente la apertura del drenaje profundo, así como las rehabilitaciones de los edificios subterráneos.

Mucho trabajo había recaído sobre la joven Matrem, siendo ella nombrada Pretore del parlamento. La joven Ventrue solo asistía a las reuniones cuando las propuestas de leyes estaban completas y habían sido aprobadas por su Pretore para dar su validez en su nuevo imperio.

Eso nos lleva a esta noche en particular, 3 días antes del equinoccio, después de una corta reunión del parlamento y último del año.

La reunión era solo para la atestiguar las aprobación de los nuevos proyectos, presupuestos y leyes.

-Las aprobaciones pendientes de este año han sido selladas, la primera sesión del próximo año será la noche anterior de luna nueva- La joven Ventrue caminaba en el centro de su foro parlamentario, tomo su asiento correspondiente, dando así paso y permiso de palabra a quien quisiera tomarla.

Un Lycan, Sergey uno de la élite de Donnovan quien había incursionado en la política, alzaba su brazo, quien esté avanzó al frente del foro después de ser aprobada su habla por la Pretore.

-Larga vida al rey- Frase común antes de iniciar el habla un miembro del parlamento -Yo Sergey Wang, diputado del 5th distrito- Presentación común, las reuniones donde la Kruger asistía las dos cámaras, baja y alta eran una, por ende no todos se conocían -Quisiera tocar un tema un tanto delicado para nuestra excelencia, si así me es permitido- El joven hizo una reverencia hacia la Kruger, sin levantar su mirada, esperando respuesta

Kruger solo alzó un poco su mano derecha, aprobando la solicitud.

-Habla- Fue Shizuru quien dio voz a la aprobación, ella regia las dos cámaras y era la voz de Natsuki cuando ella estaba presente en el parlamento.

-Su excelencia- Alzó su ser, quedando recto como el soldado que él era.

-Hablo en nombre de muchos aquí presentes, manifiesto nuestro deseo de conocer si próximas nupcias se aproximan- No era ningún secreto la relación "sexual" que tenían esas dos, Shizuru había tomado el lugar de reina, más jamás había sido nombrada como tal

-Ve al punto lobo- No había caído en gracia, la peliazul había evitado a toda costa aquel tema.

-Soy el macho más fuerte en edad reproductiva y soltero de los lycans, deseo tomar lugar en su anillo interno-

Había sido planeado, por estrategia política aquello parecía lo mejor. Los vampiros jamás aceptarían a un híbrido como heredero, pero los lycans si o en su defecto su fidelidad solo aumentaría.

Una propuesta formal y política, el foro del parlamento era el indicado para la solicitud.

-Sí lo que pretendes es que tu estirpe se una a la mía, me has de explicar como piensas parir- Una de las leyes no escritas entre los vampiros, un regente jamás se podía embarazar.

-Tengo entendido que usted es una hembra y yo un macho- Sonoras y descaradas risas provenientes de los más antiguos Elders vampíricos, solo para burlarse de aquel ignorante lobo.

-Verás, no tengo necesidad de conocer varón para aquello, la única razón por la cual esta mujer- Su mano derecha tomo los glúteos de Shizuru, dando muestra de propiedad hacia ella -No se a preñado es porque no lo deseó, no tendré ningún bastardo con la Matrem- Un ligero silencio dio, a la vez su paso su mirar a todos -En el equinoccio tomare nupcias con ella- Estuvo a punto de levantar de su lugar, pero aquello solo inicio un debate.

-¿Qué vampira tomará para darle un heredero?- Pregunta de Joan Green, hermano de John Green, perteneciente a la cámara alta, como Elder de los Toreador.

Cuchitreo desencadenó aquello, era un tema de gran importancia, la única vampira de alto rango era Mikoto, pero su condición de hybrida la descartaba por completó ante los ojos de los elders vampiros.

-Será Shizuru, más adelante formará parte de este mundo- Sin esperar más preguntas se levantó de su asiento saliendo del lugar, odiaba aquellos temas, aun persistía su trauma.

La sesión fue levantada al salir la Kruger del lugar, aquel tema siempre era evadido. Aun con la salida de la Pretore detrás de ella, no disolvió el parlamento, estos siguieron la discusión del tema. El principal tema eran los hijos híbridos que debía tener según el parlamento alto conformado por los Elders y el otro tema por los dos parlamentos era Shizuru, aquella bruja había hecho sus jugadas en perfecta jugada, un primogénito y heredero solo le aseguraban más poder del que ya tenía, algo nada bienvenido por muchos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Has salido con la cola entre las patas, interesante jugada- Ni más ni menos, el regente Toreador

-Fue… Educativa mi visita- Nagi, quien por los pelos había logrado huir de forma milagrosa de aquellos Lycans.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- Sabía leer entre líneas a su amante

-Sí, aquel maldito esta vivo- Con un "click" su pantalón y última pieza se vino abajo, gateo hasta el centro de la inmensa cama, aquella inmaculada cama llena de detalles, digna de su dueño.

-¿Quién?- Sabía su tarea, satisfacer a aquel repugnante vampiro, su mano derecha frotaba con frenesís su miembro, debía estar duro, aquel sombrío ser le gustaba sin juego previo.

-Aztro, la aztroniana es Aztro en persona, nació para ser heredero, no un hijo más- Su mano izquierda frotaba suave su propio miembro, debía entretenerse mientras su amante estaba listo -Será más interesante de lo planeado, si ya lo mate una vez, puedo de nuevo, solo necesito… Oh dios… - La gruesa cabeza comenzaba a entrar, su afición por la penetración cruda lo volvía loco -Tiempo, bajará su guardia en algún momento-

-Deberás apurarte, que no me quedan muchas cartas…- El gimoteo de las embestidas comenzaba a subir -A este paso solo me restará casarme, el idiota de Sears tenía la misma intención-

-Oh… Más fuerte… No te aceptará… Sí, sigue… Aunque no hubieras mandado a aquel patético ejército jamás te aceptaría- Las embestidas se detuvieron en seco, amenazando no seguir -Oh vamos… ¿Acaso el gran Reito no entiende?- Solo provocó la salida -Bien, te contaré… La aztroniana es un ente él, ese no sería mucho problema pero a Aztro no le gustan los hombres, créeme ya lo intente-

-¿Un ente?-

-Alma pasada de sucesor a sucesor… Deberías regalarle la bruja que compraste, tiene un fetiche raro con las brujas-

Aquello había sido revelador, un nuevo plan sobre marcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fríos, obscuros y solitarios pasillos, testigos de tantos sucesos de ayeres lejanos, así era Tenebris, aquel mítico castillo lleno de historias y leyendas, la historia viviente de la era moderna, colosal gigante.

Hacía años que había perdido su esplendor, pero ahora con el regreso de su verdadero dueño, este recobraba su vigor, reparaciones y remodelación era lo vivido en el lúgubre castillo.

La Matrem, regente de las brujas y ex dueña de la ciudadela, hacia meses que tomó una vida nocturna, una ajetreada vida nocturna, liderando el alto y bajo parlamento, la supervisión de los preparativos para el equinoccio venidero, la supervisión de su boda… Aquello había sido un secreto total, nada que celebrar en su particular opinión.

El antiguo rey así lo dispuso, aquel rey que vivía en el cuerpo de su hija, aquel con tal de serle útil permitió el ultraje a su propia hija, Shizuru no tenía idea a quien odiaba más, al rey o a su ser mismo.

Cada noche, al casi termino de esta misma, pasaba a su sala privada, tocando el viejo y dulce piano de su abuela, cada noche una melodía diferente salían de sus dedos, cada noche una melodía de angustia y perdón, sabia que era escuchada, sabia que cada noche era escuchada por la persona a quien era dedicado aquello, un pequeño gesto de perdón.

La última reunión con el parlamento se dio a conocer sus prontas nupcias, el solo recordar los términos impuestos por el antiguo rey le daban náuseas y ahora aquello era descargado en el piano.

Una fuerte y sonora melodía, al ritmo del sentir de su corazón invadía los pasillos de Tenebris, esa noche la Matrem había empezado más temprano de lo habitual.

Sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno, dejó a su oído ser el principal director de sus sentidos, cada melodía era perfecta, arrancada de su ser, expulsada directo de su pensamiento y sentir.

A lo lejos, en la misma sala, un ligero rechinido de una silla siendo movida para ser usada, al fin su espectador anónimo de semanas había decidido estar en primera fila.

Aquello solo avivó el deseo de querer exponer su pensar en las melodías de aquel piano, dando luz a más intensidad en el tocar.

Pasaron un par de decenas de minutos hasta que la última melodía fue tocada, cansada y extasiada era la joven Matrem, su corazón había gritado todo su sentir en aquello, tenía una paz que por años no había logrado sentir, estaba feliz.

Paz, tranquilidad, silencio… Embriago su ser en ello, tanto tiempo sin sentirlo, ahora era tan embriagador.

re-RE-FA-LA RE RE-fa-SI-re

Aquel agraciado sentir le interrumpido, una dulce y melancólica melodía comenzó por su espectadora.

La sintió sentar a su lado a la vez continuaba la canción.

Melancolía, tristeza… Muerte inminente, de aquello platicaban las notas, alguien con muerte inminente y este lo conoce su por venir.

La canción solo continuo un par de minutos más, un final abrupto. Abrió un poco su mirar para ver por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, tan tranquila, tan frágil, tan inocente.

Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir la cabeza de ella en su hombro, su instinto le hizo reclinar su cabeza sobre la de ella, aquello era un íntimo momento, su primer íntimo momento de ese tipo.

La tomo del hombro pegándole más a su cuerpo. El frío y tenue sentir de su piel, solo significaba hambruna, aun que no hablarán había conocido ciertas peculiares de la joven vampireza.

Entre más cálida su piel, más satisfecha. Su rostro en la intimidad, fuera del ojo público era todo un mapa, su mirada expresaba todo, no necesitaba del habla para entenderle. Había aprendido a querer aquellos lindos pucheros que le dedicaba en aquellos cortos encuentros.

Su dulce y delicado amor a claveles, tan tierno y embriagante, un recuerdo de Palala, aquella joven era la representación de la luna en persona.

-Mi madre me enseñó esa canción, más no recuerdo la última parte- Aquel cálido silencio fue violado por la peliazul.

-¿De que habla?- Fue sincera su pregunta

-De una joven, la hija de un rey. Fue envenenada y daba dictado de su testamento, al final confiesa que fue su madre quien la envenenó, para quedarse con su esposo- El abrazo fue terminado, sus miradas cruzaron, por primera vez desde aquel ultraje ella no la veía con miedo, aquello le hizo bailar el corazón a aquélla bruja.

-Mi madre asesino a mi abuelo, su esposo… Al descubrir su embarazo de mi- Su rostro contra el pecho de la bruja, hundido y quieto entre ese par de bien proporcionadas montañas. -La historia de mi familia es de traición constante, ni de consortes ni de hijos es de fiar- Alzó su mirada entre sus pechos, mirándole de forma directa -¿Podré confiar en ti? No he probado traición en tu sangre, más todo esto como a todos te fue impuesto sin pedir tu opinión. Tú, reina de las brujas, reina de las artes obscuras, reina de la magia y naturaleza, protectora de las lunas y las estrellas, tú con un carmín mirar, tú… Quien me despertó de mi eterno dormir, tú a quien debo mi actual vida, a quien debo el no ser olvidada por la eternidad- Sus labios ahora rozaban con la bruja, sus mirar conectadas, bosque contra fuego.

Un casto y puro beso, inocente y entregado. El cerrar de los ojos fue mutuo, conectadas y unidas por aquel suave beso. Los colmillos no se hicieron esperar, clavándose en el labio interno inferior de la bruja, una succión suave.

La bruja entreabrió sus ojos, observando a la peliazul mientras esta tomaba de su sangre. Aquello era íntimo, saboreo con la punta de su lengua aquel par de colmillos profanando su piel, aquel suave succión despertaba sus bajos instintos, la mordida de ella siempre le excitaba, jamás había sido mordida antes por uno, pero la sensación era inolvidable y adictiva.

Saciada el hambre de sangre, trato de romper aquel beso, pero aquella bruja lo evitó subiendo el nivel a aquello, pasando de ser inocente a ser algo hambriento de más y más.

Entre beso y beso, pasaron al frío suelo, dejando solo por testigo a la blanca luna en el obscuro firmamento.

Dejo a la peliazul llevar el asunto, temía asustarla de nueva cuenta por el incidente pasado.

Las manos de la vampira recorrieron su cuerpo, cintura, glúteos, espalda… pechos… La bruja ya estaba desnuda del torso, amamantando a la joven vampira, el sentir de los roses de los colmillos solo aumentaban el libido, tanto deseaba ser mordida y su sangre succionada de ahí, estaba segura que sería una sensación digna de recordar.

La joven tal cual recién nacido hambriento, sus pechos tenían toda su atención, aquello era satisfactorio el sentirse deseada por ella.

-Joven Kruger, los Assamitas han vuelto, Nagi dirige un gran ejército hacia aquí, del otro lado Reito de la casa Zabath también viene en camino, pero con bandera de paz y siendo él la cabeza de la caravana.

Donnovan, en el marco de la puerta dándonos la espalda, aquel lobo era en extremo respetuoso.

Antes de la separación forzosa por los hechos anunciados un profundo beso le fue plantado a la castalla, aquella muestra de afecto no la esperaba.

-Vete a vestir- Le había roto el vestido de la parte delantera a ella -Convocare a los primeros oficiales, no empezaremos sin ti. Estarás a cargo de la ciudadela cuando yo salga- Sin más la joven dirigió su cuerpo al lobundo, marchando de ahí.

La bruja tardó unos minutos en procesar aquello, no el hecho de estar con un ataque en puerta… Su Natsuki tenía intención de salir a defender la ciudadela y estaba completamente segura que la vampira aun tenía secuelas de aquella fanfarrona demostración de poder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El resto del día paso con rutinaria calma, el ejército enemigo estaba a dos semanas de los límites de la ciudadela.

La celebración del equinoccio lunar sería esta noche, junto con "La primer nupcias", aquel título le desagrado a la bruja, los vampiros aristócratas de monógamos no tenían nada. Entre más consortes más poder tenían, jamás un poderoso rey había tenido un solo consorte. Aquello le hacía rabiar, no planeaba compartir aquel verde mirar con alguien más, aun que el viejo rey lo digiera, ella solo sería suya.

-Shizuru- El llamar de una pelinaranja la saco de su confabulación contra el viejo rey.

-Mai, buen día. Hace tiempo que no te veo- Habían sido amigas de la infancia y más tarde la pelinaranja había tomado el mando del ejército de las brujas siendo así la mano derecha por un par de años de la Matrem

-Sí, desde que me exiliaron del castillo, que por cierto tampoco has ido a visitarme- Oh si, la pelinaranja era muy celosa y rencorosa.

-Perdona Mai, muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero esta noche siéntate a mi lado, te necesitare-

-Tate a estado esperando con ansias este día, ayer estuvo más exaltado de lo normal- Al parecer Mai no había sido informada

-Me imagino, hoy me caso- Tan tranquila como si de un buenos días se tratará.

Ya se han de imaginar el sobre salto, gritos, enojos y reproches de la pelinaranja hacia la castalla por no haberle informado antes.

El veto de la pelinaranja al castillo fue desechado, la Matrem la hizo pasar de nueva cuenta, aquella era su amiga y la necesitaba, sobre todo porque el baño de purificación no podía hacerlo sola y era un requisito para la unión en el mundo de las brujas.

El sonido de los tambores daban el anuncio, las 6 ya eran y el astro sol estaba por dejar este día.

El ritmo aumentaba conforme la noche avanzaba, hasta quedar solo la obscuridad, este día Palala haría su aparición a las 8, para ser a las 12 la alineación.

Lycans masculinos y brujos eran los encargados de la música, los vampiros no participarían, solo serían espectadores. La festividad era en la explanada principal de la ciudadela, aun lado del templo de catedráticos donde la vampira fue encontrada.

En el centro de la explanada una enorme fogata, alrededor de ella como un anillo casi cerrado estaban los masculinos con los tambores, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos y el fuego suficiente para las próximas en venir.

Después de aquel primer anillo en un semi círculo estaba el resto de la gente en bancas hechas con este propósito, algunos otros desde balcones de los edificios aledaños, aquella sería la máxima fiesta del año.

La música rítmica se apoderaba del lugar, rápida y concurrente, fueron 2 horas de música continúa, hasta la puntual aparición de Palala, la luna blanca en el firmamento, cercas de su alineación

Unos minutos después de la aparición de la primer luna, desde Tenebris una pequeña caravana de féminas, lycans y brujas, vestidas solo con una pechera blanca y una falda corta del mismo color con apertura en la pierna derecha llegaban a la fogata. Rodeando a esta para después empezar los danzones al ritmo de la música. Las lunas, Palala y Eweca eran féminas, por ende solo mujeres hacían los bailes, que a su vez estos debían durar casi hasta media noche, tres horas y media debían bailar sin parar. El revoloteo de sus caderas y manos, giros y pasos alrededor de la fogata, un entretenido para los espectadores, aquel ambiente era mágico, pero solo era el inicio.

El baile continuo sin interrupción alguna, todo parecía ser como los pasados bailes a la luna nueva.

A las 11 al fin hizo su aparición Eweca, la luna roja junto a su hermana mayor Palala, las dos lunas estaban casi en la recta final.

Aquello también era señal para la siguiente fase.

Los tambores y bailarinas detuvieron de manera violenta, congelados en el tiempo era lo que parecían, aquello alertó al público.

Las llamas se tornaron rojo sangre y como si de una erupción volcánica se tratará, sus llamas se alzaron contra el cielo, suspenso en vinilo era el oxígeno para el público.

Del cielo conforme las llamas retrocedían estaba Shizuru descendiendo, como si las llamas la cargasen.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo, la misma pechera adornaba su pecho, más una falda larga hasta los tobillos y con la misma apertura, el color blanco fue reemplazado por un rojo carmesí, el color de sus ojos, sus tobillos y muñecas un par de pulseras de blanco metal, su cuello era adornado por un collar plateado con una piedra blanca, una piedra proveniente desde la mismísima Palala.

Y al ritmo de ella comenzó de nuevo la danza, aquella Matrem dirigía ahora el baile, pero aquello no era todo, sobre los habitantes flotaban también como espectadores los espíritus de la naturaleza, aquellos espíritus aliados de las brujas pero desde hace décadas habían abandonado Caelum.

Los lycans pocas veces habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a algún espíritu, las brujas veían aquello como un milagro, la restauración de su dinastía.

Más los vampiros eran los más impactados y asombrados por aquello, ellos no tenían conexión con los espíritus más que los seguidores de las artes obscuras, sus vidas eran citadinas, eran los más desconectados con la naturaleza.

Paso poco tiempo para que los espíritus femeninos también se unieran al baile, todas siguiendo a la Matrem, cual ninfa parecía ser.

El fuego volvió a cambiar de color al faltar 15 minutos para la alineación, dejó de brillar rojo carmesí a ser blanco puro, ahora era el color de Palala.

La danza paro, el fuego tomo una forma esférica, la viva representación de Palala, tomo cuerpo, aquello era sólido, un ligero brillo y esa esfera empezó a abrirse como una flor y sus pétalos, un altar era aquello, un altar hecho con la mismísima luna, en el cielo brillaba solo Eweca, la mismísima Palala estaba frente a ellos.

En el centro del altar, una mujer de blanca piel, cabello platinado y dos hermosas lunas por ojos, poseía rasgos finos y suaves, vestida con una palla platinada, era verdad, Palala estaba con ellos.

De las sombras al fin hizo su aparición la joven Ventrue, vestida en contraste a Palala, una toga negra y sencilla, descalza y solo un brazalete blanco en su tobillo derecho.

Subió al altar, caminando despacio hasta Palala misma, una enorme reverencia ante ella y después alzó su vista para verle a los ojos, la diferencia era abismal, la joven Ventrue si bien le iba media un metro sesenta y cinco, pero la diosa lunar bien superaba los 3 metros.

Esta miro a la vampira por unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada a la Matrem, quien está entendió enseguida.

Imitó a la Ventrue, subió al altar, inclinó su ser para reverenciar a la diosa, pero fue detenida por esta.

-Tú no, hija de mi sangre, ser de mi carne, representación divina de los astros nocturnos, tu eres mi igual-

No espero más la diosa, tomo la mano derecha de la bruja y la izquierda de la vampira, juntándolas.

-Esta noche, después de milenios he bajado para unirles, esta noche uniremos sus vidas por la eternidad, celebrando una unión como aquellas cuando los dioses caminaban entre hombres-

Soltó las manos de ellas para alzar los brazos -Fratres!- Cuatro espíritus, representación de los elementos rodearon a la joven pareja -Caeli- El espíritu del aire se abalanzó contra ellas transformando su ser en una corriente de aire alrededor suyo -Renovación y equilibrio- Aquella corriente se desvaneció -Aqua- El espíritu del agua hizo lo mismo con su elemento, una gran burbuja de este las tenía presas -Amor y pureza- La burbuja desapareció junto al espíritu -Terra- Al llamar al espíritu de Gaia, los presentes se pusieron de pie, su amada diosa hacia acto de presencia, envolviendo en lianas a la pareja del altar, jamás habían visto a su diosa y aquello los había dejado en blanco.

La diosa luna volvió a hablar -Vida y bondad- La diosa se marchó, dejando en desconcierto y más asombrados a los presentes

-Ignis- El último elemento mencionado, fue lento su acercar, una pequeña reverencia de disculpa ante la joven Ventrue, él había matado a toda su familia, había sido usado con ese propósito, la debilidad más grande de los Ventrue era el fuego, quien esté ahora envolvía a ellas dos, más no quemaba a la Ventrue, no en esta ocasión -Creación y protección- Las llamas se desvanecieron dejando a la pareja sola frente a la diosa lunar.

-Han sido bendecidas por los cuatro elementos, esta unión representa el renacimiento de las viejas costumbres. Dos seres, un alma. Más sin embargo Ventrue, hijo primero de la noche, te estás uniendo con la hija de mi sangre y carne, con la hija de Eweca, nuestras bendiciones son para ustedes en pareja, si la dañas la ira de las lunas caerá sobre ti, cuidala. Mi hermana es muy vengativa- Estiró sus manos ante la joven pareja, cada mano tenía un anillo platinado.

Shizuru fue la primera en reaccionar, tomo el sencillo anillo, levantando la mano izquierda de su pareja -Shizuru te filia luna, siderum custos, tutela elementis, te tomo a ti Natsuki Kruger, última hija de los Krugers, primeros hijos de la noche, protectores del mundo y creadores del mundo actual como mí ÚNICO Virum, por toda la eternidad, hasta que el mismo chronos deje de existir-

Aquello último dicho por la bruja solo alertó un poco a la joven Ventrue, algo le decir que su casi esposa había dicho eso con doble intención. De igual forma la Ventrue tomo el anillo dado por la diosa Palala, tomo la mano izquierda de Shizuru para colocarlo en su dedo anular no antes si decir sus votos -Yo, Natsuki Kruger, última hija de los Krugers, primeros hijos del dios muerto de la noche, a ti Shizuru hija de la luna Eweca, guardiana de las estrellas, como mi uxorem -Beso su mano antes de colocar el anillo- Mi única uxorem que tomare durante mi vida- finalmente coloco el anillo en Shizuru.

Estos comenzaron a brillar más, dejando ver un hilo platinado uniendolas por los anillos.

-Esta es la prueba ante los dioses de su unión, solo la misma muerte podrá quebrantarla, doy por terminada esta ceremonia -Sin más que añadir se desvaneció de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora Palala regresaba al manto de la noche al lado de su hermana, quienes brillaban como nunca, el equinoccio estaba en su punto máximo, la magia se podía sentir emanando del suelo, al fin las brunas tenían de nuevo su poder, al fin dejaban de ser indefensas y Caelum volvía a ser habitable para los espíritus de la naturaleza.

-Wow, no me habías dicho que eras descendiente de Eweca- Sin dejar de mirar a Palala en el cielo estrellado.

-Y tu no me habías dicho que nos iba a casar una diosa- Al igual que su recién esposa, miraba el cielo, incrédula de lo acontecido

-No sabia- Su mirada dirigió hacia el clérigo presente, al igual que ellas el asombro persistía -Se suponía que ellos nos casarían, pero una boda auspiciada por una diosa es más válido-

-Pero aun no es válido- Un enorme puchero creo para su esposa

-¿Por qué no?-

-Natsuki aun no me a besado para sellar nuestro matrimonio-

La joven Ventrue cambio su pálida piel por una roja carmesí, el solo pensar en besar a Shizuru frente a todos la tenía así.

-Mamá Eweca no le gustara que me dejes esperando- Aquella frase invoco la mirada de todos los presentes a Natsuki, molestar a una diosa era lo menos esperado por todos.

Un tímido y casto beso llevo a los labios de Shizuru, quien media un metro setenta y seis, el pararse de puntas fue necesario para la joven Ventrue, pero logró su cometido.


End file.
